The Green Spider
by Darkstorm18
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was born quirkless and was considered useless till he met a symbiote from the golden age of heroes. Now he and Venom must take on the Spiderman role while attending U.A and fighting evils old and new in their path to become a hero.
1. The Beginning

**The following is a fanfic: My hero academia is owned by Toho and other companies whose names I don't know, while Venom, Spiderman, and the Avengers are the property of Marvel studios. This is my first official fanfic and I'm eager to see how it goes. There will not be any major Marvel characters in it, but they will be referenced by name. The story is that this is the Marvel universe 135 years into the future and the Avengers are seen as the golden age of heroes. The symbiote is the same except after 200 years it has become smarter and is much calmer. I will be deviating from the original TV show in some ways, how I'll change it is undecided. For now, let's see how this story goes. Time for some fun.**

…**..**

The year is 2200, over 80% of the earth's population are born with superpowers nicknamed quirks. The world became a superhuman society. Our streets looked like something scenes from comic books. As cities swirled with chaos and confusion a new profession dominated our collected conscious. It was an age of heroes. I was born without superpowers. I wanted to be so much like All might, but I wasn't. Instead I became something else. After meeting my quirk-no, my partner I would become a symbol. A symbol of a forgotten age. A symbol showing what a hero really should be. Reminding people that with great power, there must also come great responsibility.

This is the story of how I became the successor to a great heroes name.

This is the story of how **we** became a symbol of peace

…**.**

Venom was not in a good mood as it squirmed in the plastic bottle it was being held in. "**Curse that blonde moron! That kid was perfect, just like how Peter was, brimming with potential to be a true hero." **It swished around angrily cursing its fate. After Peter Parker, Flash Thompson, and Eddie brock were claimed by the sands of time the symbiote went into a hibernated sleep being contained and shelved in a SHIELD facility till the organization disbanded and all its warehouse contents moved from one storage house to another over the years ,till today as it re-awoke and escaped during the rampage of a giant villain with dreadlocks. As it slithered through the sewers it found a young man that was just like Peter under a bridge and eagerly attempted to bond only to be interrupted by a large blond hero that incased its weakened body in a soda bottle. Luckily fate had other plans as the bottle fell to the ground after the hero made a big jump and when it hit the ground it loosened allowing the symbiote to escape and maybe find that kid again.

"Man, Bakugo weren't you a little harsh on Midoriya. Didn't you guys used to be friends?" A crony asked the school bully

"It's his own fault for getting in my way" the explosive blond said as he kicked the bottle aside causing it to loosen enough to let the contents out."

"**Well, well, A blonde got me into this mess and now a blonde gets me out." **The symbiote thought as a plan formed in its brain. While the teens chatted unaware.

"Someone has to remind that nerd of his place in the world" the walking stick of dynamite said as he and his minions suddenly notice what looks like a black tide grow around them, until it formed two white orbs that looked like eyes and a razor-sharp mouth in a fanged grin

"**Why don't I show you what your place in it as well." **the alien laughed as it launched itself at the teen wrapping around him like a boa-constrictor. **"I like a skinsuit with some fire"**

A few moments later…

As Izuku Midoriya walked down the street he felt completely dejected after asking his hero All Might if he could be a hero and having him tell our Emerald youngling no. He was at his lowest point.

"Maybe I'll just head home, not like I have any friends to hang out with" the green haired youngster thought as he heard explosions from the alleyway up ahead where a crowed was forming watching the spectacle.

"How dare you try to hurt a child!" Death arms yelled as he charged at Venom, his fists sinking into the black wall of slime as he was slapped back easily. The other heroes having no effect either.

"**Not the host I wanted, but it'll have to do"** Venom though as Bakugo screamed at it to release him causing explosions all around them as the so-called pro heroes just watched unable to help. **"This kid reminds me more of Eddie than Flash, all hate and wanting to spread it everywhere. Once I've bonded with him, I'll calm him down and explain. Though it's disappointing to see the heroes these days acting like this. I remember several who could fix this with one hit back then." **The Klyntar mused as it suddenly saw something run from the crowd straight toward him.

"Stop Kid or you'll get yourself killed!" death arms yelled at Izuku as he ran forward toward the sludge villain internally panicking at what he was doing.

"**Well I'll be, he came back and is as heroic as I thought he was" **Venom thought with glee already deciding to go back to his original plan as the boy dodged his strikes and threw his backpack's contents in his face as a distraction.

"Kacchan!" Deku yelled grabbing the black ooze and pawing at it desperately.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakugo yelled

"I don't know my legs just started moving" the quirk less boy yelled still struggling." I couldn't just stand there and watch you die." The boy said not noticing how the symbiote quickly moved a tiny part of itself onto the green haired boys clothes blending in with his black school uniform, just as the symbol of peace showed up and saved the day.

…

"You moron! Do you have a death wish?" Kamui woods scolded him along with Death Arms as Bakugo was being praised for being so brave as a hostage. Izuku was feeling queasy and wobbly after the ordeal. Everyone assumed it to be aftershock (Not knowing it was the symbiote slowly entering his body.) the police gave him a ride home and as he got home his mother immediately came over worrying about him.

"OH, MY BABY ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Inko wailed seeing her son scuffed up and after hearing what happened on the news.

"I'm fine mom, I just need a little rest" is all Midoriya said and it was quite true seeing how he felt more and more exhausted by the second. After Inko calmed down and they had a nice dinner. Izuku went to bed early and passed out. When he awoke it was a little after midnight and as he went to the restroom, he turned on the lights and jumped out of his skin. Standing in his restroom was a man in an all-black suit with white eyeholes and a white symbol on it. The only reason Izuku didn't scream was because he was paralyzed with fear.

He flinched and lifted his arms to defend himself from attack. Only to see the figure do the same and after a moment he realized he was looking in the restroom mirror and the masked man was him. "Where did this outfit come from and when did I put it on?" he wondered taking the mask off and seeing himself.

"**We can explain that" **said a voice sounding like his own. Izuku looked around scared until the suit he wore started changing, slowly peeling off his body like sticky gum and taking a humanoid form. Standing before him was a tall humanoid with an athletic build looking like a man wearing the outfit. It had the same white eye and what Izuku realized a white spider symbol on the chest now that he looked directly at it. The figure was also sporting a Cheshire cat grin with fangs and its body seemed… off. Constantly rippling like water with parts turning into writhing tentacle before readjusting. Like it couldn't maintain a physical body without something. Connecting Izuku and the figure were a few black tendrils from his legs. **"We are Venom Izuku Midoriya and we have an offer for you that will end with us happy and you a great hero."**


	2. A new partnership

**This fic is going good so far. I'm trying to get through the intro to get to the fun stuff. Apologies to those who had to deal with the name changes. Trying to give it an riginal name. Special thanks to Raizen1125 writer of "No Hero Academia" and Bastion lights writer of "The Amazing Deku" for my inspiration. I recommend these fics if you haven't read them, I may borrow some ideas, but I won't copy everything. I also won't be making any major OCs except for random background characters, minor villains, and maybe some future minor heroes if I go through with some ideas, but for now it's same as before with no major changes. Now let's follow our spider's journey.**

…**.**

Izuku was having the strangest night of his life. He was sitting down at the kitchen table across from the sludge creature, only now it was humanoid and drinking chocolate milk it got from the fridge with a black strand connecting them. As he/it (Izuku couldn't tell) drank from the whole carton it looked relaxed. **"This is excellent quality, better than the more artificial flavors sold these days."** It said with a smile that could scare a lion.

"I'm sorry t-t be rude Mr. …um…V... V…Venom, but I'm very confused what are you talking about earlier about me being a hero?" The young boy said still not understanding the creature before him.

"**Ah yes, how silly of me!"** The symbiote said comically slapping its head "**Been so long since I had a proper bit of chocolate I forgot." **The Klyntar tossed the empty carton into the trash can with a throwing accuracy that a basketball player would be proud of. The symbiote leaned forward to speak to the boy **"My name is Venom. I am an alien called a Klyntar from an alien world far away in space. My species are symbiotic and therefore need beings just like humans to survive as host bodies. I came to earth many years ago after an event called the Secret Wars with my first host Peter Parker.''**

"You knew Spiderman!" Izuku nearly yelled with a sudden fire in his eyes that made Venom question if he was the same stuttering kid as before or a Skrull. "He was one of the first heroes that emerged in the golden age of heroes. He started out as a small-time vigilante and worked his way up to become an Avenger loved by all. After the big final battle between Dr. Doom's villain army and the Avengers International he was one of the heroes that didn't retire and when the new superhero registration was created by the remaining heroes and the government, he became America's first recognized hero and led the Avengers with She-Hulk as his second in command. His company Parker Industries is still one of the leading hero support companies today." The boy said in one giant breath.

"**Wow! You know your stuff kid. Yes, I was bonded to Peter before taking other hosts like Eddie brock and my favorite flash Thompson. Eventually over the millennia they all left and now I need a new hosts. Which leads us to now"** Venom decided to leave the more…violent parts of his past out for now till he could show the kid how useful he could be.** "You see I am basically a living quirk that needs a human and you're a human with no quirk. I tried to bond with you earlier today and in my eagerness to have a hosts after so long I freaked you and that Bakugo kid out and almost got you both hurt and for that I'm truly sorry." **The alien said trying to look as apologetic as it could in its vicious form. "**I tried to bond with you because I saw the same potential in you as I saw in the others. I want to be your quirk and help you realize your dream of being a hero."**

"But why me? I mean you're a living quirk shouldn't you be bonded to someone else, like Kacchan,orAllMight, …." The green haired boy continued to mumble confused as to what he heard. Venom sighed and walked over to the kid placing his hands on both of the boy's shoulders and making him look him in the eyes.

"**Listen to me kid. I picked you because you have in you the potential to become a great hero. I saw that potential when you tried to save that kid who was nothing but a bully to you."** Venom's word seem to struck a chord in him as Izuku started crying while holding his chest. **"you can be a hero and I will help you." **The freckled boy cried, and venom held him in its grasp. **"There, there little one. You and I will be great together , but I need to know do you accept our bond?"**

"Yes, I do!" the boy exclaimed then suddenly got a confused look "You said you're a quirk, but what do you do? Will I be a sludge person to?". This got a laugh out of the symbiote.

"**No kid, being sludge wouldn't be a cool hero power. You will mostly have Peter's powers of being a spider. You will be able to crawl on walls ,shoot webs out of your hands, have super strength, super agility, and the famous Spider sense to warn you of danger. I will also let you turn invisible, shapeshift, heal, and be bullet proof as long as you wear us**." The symbiote stated remembering all the powers it had.

"T-T-This is everything I ever wanted." The boy said with wonder "I can definitely get into U.A. with you as my quirk." As he said this symbiote stretched out its hand and Izuku took it. Venom's body dissolved and transferred to Izuku's body till he was wearing the black suit again. "It feels weird wearing this suit"

"**It's your suit now kid." **The Klyntar said inside Izuku's mind. Its voice filled with the joy of having a new hosts.** "By the way, how come your Mom hasn't appeared from all the noise yet?" **it said remembering there was another person living in the apartment with them.

"Oh, don't worry about that ,my mom is the heaviest sleeper I know." Izuku told him remembering all the times he was up at night without her knowing. This made the symbiote happy because it would help a few ideas he would have.

"**Good to know, but first things first. Now that you have your quirk, we must teach you how to use it. The same way a warrior must learn to use the blade properly. Plus, since were now partners we need to set up a good rhythm so we can work together." **The Klyntar told him.

…..

The next day Venom took Izuku to a forest in the mountains outside the city. This confused the boy as he was instructed to bring a change of clothes and training supplies." Why are we here Venom?" the boy asks his new companion who he was still getting used to and still telling himself he wasn't crazy.

"**This forest will be perfect for training your spider powers with its natural obstacles and its isolated from society, so it gives us the privacy to go all out. We'll train here for a few months till we go back to the city and do some field training." **The voice in his head said which greatly confused the green haired boy.

"Field training? What do you mean?" the young future hero asked.

"**You'll see soon enough. Young padawan" **Venom said smiling to itself as it made a reference to one of Peter's favorite movies.


	3. new spider in town

**I said earlier that any OC's would be basic background characters and I meant it. I also wanted you to know we are getting to the main story next chapter. Now it's time to get to some action and see the field training results for ourselves.**

…**.**

The city of Musutafu Japan was bustling in the afternoon. Kids were being left out of school, the adults were leaving work ,and everyone was out and about having a good day. Suddenly at the nearby bank an explosion happens blowing the doors off their hinges. As the people flee from the scene in panic three figures emerge. One at the front was a man with a quirk that made him look like he was wearing a giant cockroach outfit. The second was female and sporting a pair of dragonfly wings hovering a few feet off the ground. The third was gigantic looking like a mix between a human and a horned beetle.

"Ha , ha!" the cockroach looking one yelled holding bags of cash he and his companions held "This job is perfect .With the local heroes distracted by that giant snail villain a few blocks away robbing this place was easy." The leader says happy they were patient in robbing the place, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Yeah, now lets' get out of here before any other heroes show up." The woman said as her wings buzzed. She constantly looked around for any danger

Suddenly a police car shows up with two cops yelling at them to freeze. The cockroach one was suddenly behind them and punched them both knocking them to the ground. "Everyone underestimates insects. My quirk allows me the properties of a bug , including their speed. It would take a genius to out-think ARRGH." The man's sentence is cut short as figure land on top of him. Slamming his skull with a fists into the pavement. Not enough to kill, but enough to give him a serious headache when he awoke.

"How appropriate that my first opponents be a group of bugs." The figure said. He stood up and the people around them saw a man wearing an all-black outfit with two white eyeholes that were on his face and a white spider on his chests with the legs of the spider wrapping around his torso.

"Who the heck is this guy and why is he so short?" the big beetle asked confused and realizing the mysterious person was roughly over 5 feet tall.

"Oh, I'm just a little spider that saw some tasty treats." He said adopting a cocky attitude. "You do realize you have to set up an account before making a withdraw ,course you look stupid enough to not know." He said with an intimidating look even with the mask.

"Why you little!" The big beetle man said as he charged at the masked man despite his comrade's warning. The masked man jumped over him and as he jumped, he shot two web lines out of his knuckles onto the beetles legs. He then pulled tripping the robber and shooting two webs out at him on the ground covering him and rendering him immobile.

"One down one to go" he said while the dragonfly woman tried to fly away only to get webbed as she fled with the spider spinning her around in midair till, she slams into the ground and he webs her up as well.

The officers got up and watched as the man in black takes the bags of money and walks up to the two men and gives them the bags as a crowd soon forms with phones going off. "Wow thanks hero." One officer said as the other gave him a confused look. "Are you new? I don't remember being updated on any heroes in town with a spider quirk."

"Let's just say I'm new around here." The spider said in a strangely quiet voice before shooting a web out of his hand and swinging away in an impressive feat of acrobatics.

A few days later….

"Alright listen up! I want three million dollars , a helicopter , and fifteen Pandas." The man with a quirk that made him look like (Surprise) a Panda said as he held three people at gunpoint on top of a building.

"Have no fear citizens the Lightning Samurai is here." said the hero at the bottom of the building as the crowd cheered as a media woman with a cameraman appeared.

"Lightning Samurai a madman has taken hostages and demanded Pandas. What will you do?" the woman with red hair and a ponytail asked.

"Easy there I will do all in my power to save them once all the media and my PR team is here." The warrior in reflective Samurai armor said. "I saw captain celebrity do it and figured I would get my own." The man said unaware that a green haired youth with a black sweatshirt walked from the crowd around the corner into an alley where no one was looking.

"What are they doing down there?" the Panda man asked not noticing the black spider on him till he was right behind him.

"Man, these villains are getting fluffier by the day." He snarked as he knocked the gun out of his hand and delivered a one punch knockout which was quite easier than he thought. He webbed him up and then helped the hostages by bungy jumping them down with his webs one at a time. The whole time Silver Samurai kept talking to the growing crowd. Giving a speech all about how good triumphs over evil.

"This evil doer shall fall easily by my ancient blade I carry passed down by my ancestors. Charged by my quirk allowing me to supercharge any metal weapon. This shall be easy for a pro like me." He said proudly brandishing the blade unaware the Spiderman had dropped down with the crook webbed up.

"Here's the Panda officers. Let's tell the Zoo we found him." Spiderman said as he walked next to the samurai.

"And now we have a new villain on the scene with a sinister outfit. Remember folks you heard it here first." The reporter said as the spider waved to the camera.

"I'm no villain I'm a just a person trying to help. By the way I can see the price tag on the sword Mr. samurai." The spider said as he shot his webbing and flew away.

"Clearly this vigilant is dangerous and interfering with the work of real heroes. This reporter is shocked over what she has seen. " the reporter said as the crowd followed him till, he was out of site.

Days later….

It was late at night in the city when A giant creature was seen rampaging through town. The being was humanoid with a bear like face with razor claws and teeth. It's body was a pink color and see through with a figure in its chest. "WHERE IS IT?" the monster screamed as the heroes raced toward it while the civilians ran for their lives.

"Titan clap" Mt .Lady yelled as she charged at the creature only to be punched away.

"WHERE IS IT?!" the monster screamed again destroying the side of a building with its claws. The heroes Death arms and Kamui woods were beneath it trying to trip it. The other heroes were evacuating the innocents. "WHERE IS IT?!" the creature continued to roar. A group of heroes were coming in with gun themes and police in SWAT with rifles clearly read to use lethal force

Suddenly our young protagonist swung in wearing his spider outfit holding something in his arm while he swung to the roof of the nearest building in eye level with the pink grizzly menace. "I found it. It's right here!" he screamed to it

The creature stopped and shrunk down climbing the building to get on the roof with him. The figure in its chest was revealed to be a little girl about five years old wearing a pink shirt with a bear on it. She had brown hair and green eyes. The spider handed the object which was revealed to be a teddy bear. The child took it with grateful tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Spider," and the girl said as the police and heroes slowly clean up and try to figure out what's going on at the top of the building. they were on. "How'd you find him?"

"I watched from a distance and saw you and with your clothes and construct I figured what you were looking for. You left a straight line and I checked around the source for where you would have left it. Easy since there were few people. Now where are your parents? They must be worried sick."

"I see them down there. I'm in trouble, aren't I?" the kid asked a nervous look in her eyes at the worried look in her parents faces.

"I don't think you'll get any deserts after diner anytime soon, but they'll be happy your okay. Let's go see them." He said picking her up and going down the side of the building with his webbing.

"Thank you so much Black Spider. I was so scared what would happen" The father said bowing to him while the mother takes her child. "We heard about you on the news, but why did you help us when you're not a hero?"

"Well it's complicated" The boy in black said as he started wall crawling till, he was leaning against the wall with one hand.

''Please Mr. Spider" the small girl said with the big puppy dog eyes.

"Alright , alright" He said as he was pondered for a moment what to say. Then clearing his throat, he said what he believed. "The problem is that heroes today have forgotten their roots. Their now just glorified celebrities wanting snapchats and popularity. I invoke the image of Spiderman to remind them of where heroes came from and letting my actions show them that with great power there must also come great responsibility." He then strung a web and swung away as the heroes approached trying to grab him. He swung away with Mt. Lady and Kamui giving chase with a few police cars.

Little did anyone know that someone was recording what he said on their phone and posting it online for all the world to see.


	4. fall to Earth

**We're now back to the main story. Our young spider and his symbiote partner are now going to take their first big test. Izuku will also learn that not everyone likes what he's doing. There will also be a surprise twists at the end. Read till the end to find out what changes I've made to the story.**

…**.**

Izuku stood before the large building thinking to himself "The hallowed grounds of U.A. The school with the best training course in the world. The place every kid wants to go. Sure, there are similar programs out there, but they don't hold a candle to U.A. Which is why it's almost impossible to get in. The alumni list is a who's who of idols. All might,"

"**Kid**…" Venom said

"Endeavor, and Best Jeanist."

"**Kid**…" The symbiote said again

"Graduating from UA is basically a requirement if you want to be a great hero."

"**IZUKU!" **Venom yelled in his mind startling the boy. "**You were narrating again. Who are you talking to anyway? It's just me in here."**

"Sorry Venom I got lost in thought. I just can't believe we're really doing this." The boy said nervousness flooding his body.

"**Relax kid, we have all the training of being a real hero by fighting actual crooks. The news even knows us, calling us the black spider of Musutafu. I would prefer Spiderman, but beggars can't be choosers." **He said trying to calm him.

" I still think we should have thought that through…." Izuku muttered not really enjoying the breaking the law part of their training, but secretly enjoyed having a quirk and helping people like he dreamed of for years.

"Stupid Deku" a familiar voice said. The boy turned to see his bully walking toward him "Get out of my way now before I set you on fire." He threatened making the boy step aside, but strangely enough he didn't stutter or panic like usual. Instead he just gave Bakugo an odd look as he passed.

"Strange, I usually panic around Kacchan, but know I get this weird feeling of….anger?" He thought not comprehending the new emotions. "We'll whatever I felt toward him doesn't matter anymore. Thanks to our training I'm actually going to be a hero" The emerald boy thought as he took a step and then tripped.

"**Or you'll just fall flat on your face"** Venom said readying to catch the boy before both realized they were weightless and not falling.

"Are you okay ?"said a voice that made them turn and see a young girl with brown hair, pink cheeks, and a warm smile. " I saw you falling and tried to help with my quirk. Hope you don't mind." The girl helped him up. "This is pretty nerve racking, right? Well good luck!" she said as she walked toward the test are not seeing the boy freaking out that a girl talked to him.

….

After an awkward lecture from the hero Present Mic. They stood before a large gate that would lead to the fake city. Izuku looked at it determined. His symbiote had manifested as a black and white track suit with black gloves. He looked around at all the other applicants and noticed the brown-haired girl with them. He walked over to thank her from earlier. only to be stopped by the boy with glasses who called him out from earlier.

"**This jerk again."** Venom thought angrily.

"She looks like she's trying to focus in the trials ahead, what are you going to do? distract her and ruin her chances to succeed." He asks. The crowd overheard and laughed at how Izuku looked. Crushing his self-confidence.

"Right let's start!" Present Mic yelled as the test began startling those waiting for a signal. "The Die is cast!" he yelled as they ran.

"**Somewhere Octavius is rolling in his grave"** Venom mused as they ran into the model city. Izuku shooting webs and swinging. His style was less acrobatic than Peters and more jumping around in midair **."Okay kid we need to destroy a few robots, but we also have to look for that obstacle and destroy it."**

"Why it's worth zero points?" our Emerald boy asked.

"**Izuku, I was there when this trick was made. That thing is actually the most dangerous robot out there and destroying it is an instant win." **The symbiote explained as they continued to swing till, they saw a one pointer and landed in front using their webs to rip its head off. Only to get nearly get decapitated by a blue beam.

"Sorry about that, Next time watch where you go, or my fabulousness might harm you." A blonde boy with a French accent said as the spider swung away getting a point.

He found a two-pointer crawling in the shadow of a building and landed on it hard, getting two points.

"**I hate scorpions."** Venom said having bad memories of a past hosts. His musing interrupted by almost getting run over by the boy in blue with glasses.

"We're falling behind, they all have point in the 20's and 40's." Izuku thought panicked.

Then suddenly the ground shook and a giant metal figure emerged. Izuku remembered the picture of the zero pointer and realized this metal monstrosity was the same only gigantic.

"**I called it!"** Venom yelled in Izuku's head as the boy thought this was all extreme.

The metal giant rampaged as everyone ran away except Midoriya who was standing in place twitching as he and Venom argued of what to do.

"We have to get away and find some smaller villains." The boy thought

"**No, we have to destroy it!"** Venom argued.

"Ow" a voice yelled as the two saw the girl with brown hair from before stuck under a pile.

The two suddenly moved as one as they ran over and grabbed the girl pulling her up, they shot a webbing and put it on the girls back launching her away. The spider shot his webs onto the giant and ran up it using web lines as slingshots until they got to its head and using spider strength ripped open the side and burrowed into it ripping out anything that looked important. A minute later the robot's head exploded with similar explosions going down its back as it was designed to explode after a certain amount of damage to keep it easy for the kids.

"**Suck it Ultron! You robots could never keep me down! Ha!"** Venom yelled as they fell from the sky **"Wait did I ever fight Ultron? Hard to keep track of them all"**

"Were falling!" Izuku yelled having a much better sense of priorities. "Okay just got to use the webs to stop." He yelled as he shot a WebLine at the building only to have a horrible jerking feeling as his arm popped out of its socket and the web snapped from the sudden gravity pull.

"**Stop panicking! I can't work right if you panic!"** Venom yelled as he was about to shoot webs from the tracksuit till, they felt a slap on their cheek being saved by the brown-haired girl. They hit the ground hard and fell unconscious as they heard the announcer yell that time was up.

….

One week later….

"Izuku sweetie, why are you staring at that fish?" his mother asked concerned.

"Oh, sorry Mom its nothing." He said trying not to worry her.

Izuku was trying not to let what happened get to him. By his estimate he barely passed the written test and got three points. He felt like a failure to Venom and Peter Parker and the news story on the TV wasn't helping his mood.

" We have had a few weeks since the mysterious Black Spider of Mustafa city was last seen and while the masked man is absent many have seen the video of his controversial views on heroes." The screen changes to the internet video of Izuku when he told the family why he was doing what he did. We have a few heroes like ,Uwabami, and Kamui woods." The anchorman said gesturing to the heroes. "So, what do you think about the idea of heroes today being a joke?"

"I think this spider is just a man child wanting attention. If he wants to change how heroes are then he should get a license and go through proper channels." The snake haired woman said

"Sometimes the proper channels can't be effective. His intentions are noble, but he should reconsider what he's doing. Otherwise he just comes off as pretentious.

"I legit thought he was a villain first time I saw him. That outfit is just scary." commented

"This Black Spider is definitely dangerous and he-" the broadcast stopped as Izuku turned off TV and went to his room.

"**Don't let it get to you. Peter was called a menace five times a day and he became great and I know we did good on that test with the big robot."** Venom said

"I'm not Peter! ' Izuku snapped annoyed "And we failed that test since it was worth zero points like I SAID it was. U.A. won't take us."

"IZUKU!" Inko yelled as she came through the door on all fours holding a letter. "We got your test results."

"**Speak of the devil."** The symbiote thought.

Our emerald protagonist stood in his room and opened the letter. A small device popped out and a holo projection appear.

"Booyah I am here as a projection now!" a familiar blond hero shouted.

"All **Might**?" both the boy and symbiote said confused

"I know this is a shock , but your looking at the newest U.A faculty member. Huh yes what's the matter? He said to someone off screen.

"Who's showboating? Oh, sorry I'll wrap it up, I have to do how many of these things?" The blond hero said seemingly forgetting to edit it out of the video

"Even though you passed the written you got three points on the final exam." He said as the boy looked in tears. "Fortunately, there were other factors, but before we get to that we have a surprise." He turned to a screen

The video showed the brown-haired girl asking if Izuku could receive her points instead shocking the boy while Venom smiled with pride at the kid.

"You see the practical exam was not graded on combat alone. How can a hero course reject someone committed to saving others no matter the consequences? That is what makes a hero." The blonde man said.

"So, we have recue points in our exam. A panel of judges watches and award points for heroic acts beyond fighting villains. Izuku Midoriya 40 rescue points. Ochaku Uraraka 45 rescue points. You passed the exam. Welcome Izuku Midoriya." The symbol of peace said with pride

Venom couldn't resist an I told you so **" I called it. Didn't I? We did it kid! and soon with my help you'll be a great hero. Just you wa-"**

"However, the judges also took points away on any un-heroic behavior. Throughout the test you were a bit reckless getting in the way of several well as when you destroyed the robot a lot of pieces went everywhere and nearly squashed a few" He said showing as he got in the way of the boys known as Aoyama and Iida from the video. As well as robot pieces falling from the sky by his symbiote induced destruction.

"Welcome to U.A. hero course class 1B." All-might said with a big smile.

"**MOTHERFU-!"** The symbiote yelled as Izuku tried to calm down his partner to keep his mom from hearing them.


	5. Disadterous first day

**I hope you liked my big twist. Our spider will be in Class 1B. I did this because I don't want Izuku to be too much of an overpowered character and class 1B doesn't get a lot of love. As a Spiderman I also think he should be an underdog. Izuku has switched places with Sen Kaibara(The kid with drills for hands). I also want to make it clear I DO NOT like Bakugo. I don't care how deep or emotional everyone says he is. I always saw what's between him and Deku as unhealthy. So, don't expect a lot of him unless plot, but 1A will get their time too. Also, a fun cameo . Sorry for the wait .Now time for school!**

…

Day before school…

"Thank you for shopping at Excelsior Comics! Hope to see you again soon." The elderly man with a mustache and sunglasses said to the boy.

"Thanks mister!" Izuku said with a smile.

Ever since being bonded with Venom Izuku slowly lost his interest in All Might and started developing respect for heroes from golden age like Captain America and Iron man who were both born quirk-less according to the legends, there was also Sunburst who was Japan's first superhero, and of course Spiderman. He had found excelsior comics by accident .The shop sold many comics and items from the Heroic age along with new comics as well. All kept in excellent condition by the owner. A man named Stan from New York who immigrated with his wife and family.

"Good luck tomorrow Spidey!''.

He called Izuku that ever since he learned his quirk was spiderlike and got a lot of Spiderman merch. It always got the boy to go red and mumble.

Our green spider was able to buy new coverings for his room after selling his old all Might stuff. His room was now unrecognizable with only a few All Might figures in a corner. He used the rest of the Money for a new haircut.

"Are you sure about this new look?" Izuku asks the symbiote.

"**YES! Those curls don't fit well under a mask without my help and U.A will give you your own costume, plus you look cooler." **The symbiote said.

The boy had the sides and back of his head shaved with his curly green hair only on top. The undercut made him almost unrecognizable to those who knew him.

"**Tomorrow you'll be the best kid in U.A." **Venom said with confidence.

…

**The next day…**

Izuku your all set? Inko asked her son "You didn't pack action figures again?"

"Mom That was one time!"

"Izuku…I just wanted you to know I'm proud of you" she said with a small smile that would melt Thano's heart.

Izuku smiled at his mom and said his goodbye as he went to U.A. When he was out of sight, he turned a corner in an ally and donned his symbiote costume and swung his way there. He ducked into another alleyway and changed back. The entry into U.A was as small as ever with over 300 people getting in and four entering on recommendations. This fact went over in Izuku's head as he entered U.A. and ran around to find his class.

"Class 1B…Class 1B…Found it!" Our green haired boy said happily till he saw the size of the door to the class.

"It's gigantic!"

"**The Hulk could walk through that with room to spare, must be for the kids with powers that make them big.".**

"The most promising students in the country are waiting behind this door." Izuku said as a mental image of Bakugo and the Iida boy appeared. He shook them off and opened the door to see his class where a blonde boy with grey eyes was talking at the front.

"It seems the best has arrived last. Gaze upon me for I will be the best inall of U.A. Ha HaHa!" The boy declared raising his hand and running it through his hair while laughing.

"Hey someone else just came in" a plump boy with silver hair said.

The class turns toward him and the green spider freezes on the spot. Not sure what to do till a girl with orange hair and a ponytail comes up and pats the blonde on the back before walking up to him with a warm smile.

"Sorry about that. Monoma likes to show off since preschool. The names Kendo. You're in Class 1B too right?"

Izuku stuttered "Y-yes actually the names Midoriya and-"

His words were interrupted by a loud booming laugh making him jump. He turned and saw a big man in a red and black jumpsuit with white hair wearing a yellow vizor with sharp tusk like teeth.

"I see everyone is here. Take your seats students." The man said as all the students all sat down as he stood in front of the class.

"Welcome to U.A. hero course class 1B. I am the hero Vlad King and I will be your homeroom teacher throughout the year. I will show you all how to become great heroes through rigorous training both physical and mental. It will be the biggest challenge of your life, but if you preserve and truly go Plus Ultra , then you will all be heroes."

The class all got excited by his speech and were eager to see how their year would be.

…

Meanwhile in Class 1A…

"Take your feet off that desk now!" Iida said

"Huh...?" Bakugo sneered back

It's your first day of class and your already damaging school property you cretin." The blue haired boy said angrily

"You're kidding right?"

"Let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida from Somei private academy."

Someii? So, you think your better than me. I'm going to enjoy tearing you a new one."

"You'd threaten me your own classmate?" Iida asked horrified

Uraraka came in quietly while they bickered and sat down without anyone realizing it. She silently wondered where the boy with green hair was and if he even got into U.A.

…

"All right lets introduce ourselves." Vlad said grinning at his students "Front to back in order and make it quick enough for everyone to have a turn."

One by one the students got up and introduced themselves with their quirks. The whole time our spider was writing in his notebook till it was his turn. He came to the front and gave his and Venom's premade excuse.

"H-Hello my name is Izuku Midoriya and my quirk is spider. I can do anything a spider can. Pleased to meet you."

He then sat back down and listened to his other classmates introduce themselves and their quirks. He pulled out his notebook and started writing down what he heard. The notes were just first drafts as he would improve overtime.

Itsuka Kendo: Quirk :large fists. Friendly attitude.

Neito Monoma: Quirk: copy. Like a watered downed Bakugo

Tetsu Tetsu,Tetsu Tetsu: Quirk: Steel. Loud personality.

Ibara Shiozaki: Quirk Vines: Very passionate about beliefs.

As he was writing the girl named Kendo looked over and saw him writing. She leaned over to look and whistled impressed causing the boy to jump in his seat.

"Wow someone's detailed. I wish I took notes like this on the tests last year." She joked causing a nervous smile to emerge on our green spider's face.

"If you two finish talking, we can get back to intros and Class!" Vlad called out as the two nervously stopped talking. The hero in red then went back to the class and soon they left for the school orientation.

The First semester school assembly was more average than he thought it would. The principle Nezu spoke to the assembled students. His speech was all about how they had bright futures and will reach their full potential with a Plus Ultra line. No one said it, but there were whispers about the noticeable lack of students from Class 1A. There was a large gap in the stands where they were supposed to be, and rumor had it that their teacher took them for some super-secret training. These were all heard by Izuku as he walked through the halls toward lunch. He then heard someone calling him.

"Hey Midoriya! You heading to lunch too? let's head up together" Yosetu Awase called followed by Tetsu Tetsu and a boy with brown hair and oval eyes from their class.

"U-Um sure if you guys want to. " The boy said nervously.

"**This is good you need to make some friends."** Venom soothed the boy as the four of them went into the new cafeteria.

"Hey, I know that green hair!" a female voice called making the four look behind them to see the girl from the test before him with a big smile. "Hi nice to see you again. The names Ochako Uraraka. I never got a chance to thank you."

"Oh no problem. I-In fact I should be thanking you for trying to give me your points" he stutters.

"How'd you know about that?" she asked confused.

"Hey Midoriya, you going to introduce us to you girlfriend?" Tetsu Tetsu asked.

"O-Oh sorry. I-I mean WHAT?''

"Just teasing. Let's get to the cafeteria. "The silver haired boy joked with a smile.

As they sat and ate lunch, they chatted about what Uraraka had done for her classes disappearance which turned out to be a surprise physical fitness test. They soon turned the conversation to what schools they came from and Izuku had a nasty flashback of his last conversation with Katsuki Bakugo.

….

I can't believe we're having not one ,but to students from our school go to U.A. and one of them is you Midoriya. It's a miracle" the principle said to the two students he called to his office.

"Gee thanks for believing in me." Midoriya replied with uncharacteristic sarcasm.

As the principle apologized Bakugo got angrier and angrier. Afterward he grabbed Izuku and dragged him outside the school before slamming him against the wall.

"Alright nerd what'd you do to pass the exam? You must have cheated somehow right. I'm supposed to be the first and only student from this crappy school to get into U.A. and you had to go and screw it all up. I warned you not to apply!"

Suddenly Bakugo felt his hand grabbed with a steel like grip.

"Listen to us **Katsuki Bakugo."** Deku said in a voice that sounded like two Izuku's talking at once.

It was the first time in years that he used Bakugo's real name making him hesitate as the green haired boy looked up glaring right at him.

"Someone told us we can got to U.A. **We are going and if you try to stop us, we'll eat your brains!"**

Bakugo backed off when the shouting got an adult to come over and the two boys parted ways.

…..

"I wonder what happened to him." The boy though as they left the lunch hall to class. He soon found out the two classes of 1a and 1B were right next to each other.

"I guess we'll see each other later neighbor" The bubbly girl said as the green boy waved goodbye, internally happy he talked to a girl.

After lunch Vlad had the class meet the rest of the teachers one on one. Izuku geeked out over several of the teachers and got autographs from almost all of them. Present Mic seemed to have a few pens at the ready as well. The worst was Midnight who once seeing how flustered Midoriya got decided to tease him so hard he went from red to purple. After that Vlad had to politely aske her to leave. She did so while blowing a kiss to all the boys in the classroom.

Afterword each student was sent to hound dogs for a one on one private counsel. When Izuku's turn came he sat down in the comfy chair and looked across from the large dog like man.

"Hello young Midoriya, My name is Hound dog and I will be your counselor. I hope we can get along well these next few years." The large man said with a smile.

"t-hank you sir." The boy said with a smile

as the introductions ended and they were getting ready to leave the hero said something. "One more thing..."

"Your record shows that you visited the nurses and school infirmary a lot with burns and cuts, but all of the schools records never say why. Its quite strange and makes no sense, could you please explain why?"

Midoriya was looking at everywhere but hound dog. "I-I was r-really into heroes and got caught in the crossfires of a lot of fights. I was really clumsy to." He said in the least convincing way he could.

The large man simply looked before giving him a reply "…I see. Well that's all the questions I have. You can go out and see the rest of the school." He said with a smile

"t-thank you sir." Midoriya said with a smile.

As he left the office hound dog looked at the files again with a frown. He pulled out a phone and made a call "Hey its me, I need you to look into a school called Aldera Junior High…"

As Midoriya walked through the hallways he saw the girl named Uraraka with a pink skinned girl and a girl that looked like a frog. He approached them to talk again , only to bumped into by none other than his bully.

"What the hell are you doing here Deku? Ya quirk less nerd? What's with the hair? You look like a piece of celery" the boy asked getting in Midoriya's face.

"**Oh boy, This asshole again."**

If Midoriya had been his usual self he would have stuttered and shied away, but the symbiote affected him and tapped into all his pent-up anger and unhappiness with Bakugo.

"L-Look can't you just leave me alone! I-I'm not going to deal with you anymore. You have your thing and I have mine. Let's j-just call it and say we're done." The boy said in what he thought sounded brave.

Bakugo was not in a good mood today as he was called out by the teacher for picking a fight with Iida earlier. As well as having the fitness test where he was beaten by the gravity girl for throwing and saw the other impressive quirks. To top it all off he had Deku of all people talk back to him! If there was one thing he never could do, it was control his temper around Deku.

"Deal with me?! When did you grow a pair? huh? Huh?!" the blonde said angrier than ever shoving Midoriya to the ground. Only to be interrupted by Tetsu Tetsu punching him in the face from the side knocking him to the ground.

"What the heck are you doing to my classmate asshole?!" yelled an outraged Tetsu Tetsu who saw what was happening from a distance.

"You wanna die?" yelled the blonde boy swinging his exploding fists at Tetsu Tetsu as he got up while the class B boy went steel.

As the two started trading blows Izuku watched and something inside him felt like a piece of glass shattering. All the years of bully and pain were finally coming to light as Bakugo attacked a person trying to help him. Deep in the recesses of his brain a tiny flickering flame began to grow. Bakugo knocked the steel boy down with an explosion and Midoriya got up and yelled

"**Get away from him now Bakugo, you asshole!"** they yelled.

This made the blonde boy pause in shock. Deku called him by his name again and swear of all things. He looked around and saw the green haired boy right before the green bean was overcome with fear andran outside the school where he hid behind a tree

"Why you!" he yelled enraged and proceeded to chase after him only for cloth to appear out of nowhere and restrain him.

_"Leave me alone you bastard! Can't you leave me alone? Just leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"_ The green haired boy yelled in his head as he hid and started having a mental breakdown. The symbiote enhanced his sad emotions making him relieve years of Bakugo's abuse and started wailing internally with tears streaming down his eyes. His breathing stared getting more erratic as he had a mini panic attack.

"Midoriya! Midoriya!" a voice yells as he feels arms grab him, but he resists throwing them off as he continues screaming his frustration and punching the ground while breathing heavily..

He soon feels a pair of hands grab his head to make him look up at the concerned face of Vlad King with Aizawa behind him ,fabric restraining a mummy bakugo

"Midoriya it's over. Your fine." The large man said.

"I-I-I…I just wanted him to stop. I d-d-didn't mean…I…I," The boy just mouthed the words as he couldn't make them. The adrenaline wearing off

He looked around confused and saw Bakugo his tormentor lying on the ground tied up like a cocooned worm and a crowd of students looking at him in shock. Uraraka had wide eyes and hands covering her mouth. Tetsu Tetsu and Awase had the look of two men who were about to jump into pool to fight a large fish but realized there was a great white shark right behind it.

"I-Im sorry…I just was…he was h-hurting Tetsu and…I." He tried to say only to break down and sob not believing what just happened and feeling nothing but shame.

"Let's go Midoriya now." The large hero said with surprising gentleness as he helped the green haired boy un and with his hand guiding the boy as they went to his office.

"_I stood up to him, but now I'm still weak_." Midoriya thought as they left.

"**You did what you had to. Now your free of him one way or another." **Venom told him as they left the halls.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know some of you are not happy with the whole class 1B thing saying there are the same in worth which is true, but the show still has a ranking system from the first exams for who is in which class as seen in episode 5 season 1 opening , so there is a determining factor, I just don't have the details. That's my logic and please remember I am a class 1B fan as well so I'm manipulating things in that favor. I see a lot of untapped potential since the show barely does anything with them giving me creative liberties. Things are still going as planned and we have big things in store for our spider! Keep reading to find out.**

….

When Inko Midoriya got the phone call from U.A. high that there was an incident concerning her son and a fight she practically ran there with a speed that would impress Quicksilver. When she got there, it was after school and the students were already letting out. The hero Ectoplasm was there waiting for her at the front to escort her to the principal's office. His stoic attitude contrasting sharply with the worry radiating of Inko.

"U-Um sir." She said in a worried voice looking around. "Did something happen to Izuku?"

"We'll explain when we get to the principle." Ectoplasm said as he led the three to their destination.

When he opened the door there was quite a sight waiting for them.

Nezu was sitting in his desk acting as a central point for the room her son was seen sitting across from him looking down in shame His homeroom teacher Vlad King was behind with hands placed protectively on his shoulders.

"Thank you for coming. There has been an incident today concerning your son. It would appear a fight had started between him and another and ended when teachers had to intervene."

"WHAT?!" the parent yelled out-loud not believing the children they thought to be longtime friends for so long would do such a thing.

"The fight ended with Bakugo being restrained and Midoriya in a rather…unwell state. Our school has advanced security systems and luckily we were able to catch the incident on tape." The small principle said as Vlad King pulled out a laptop and showed the incident.

The image was a bit fuzzy ,but they saw the boys.(Mostly recognizable by their hair) bump into each other with Bakugo shouting ,the shoving, the silver Tetsu Tetsu intervening , the two fighting and Midoriya's eventual freak-out.

The audio was mumbled, but they all heard the "Leave me alone." Rant from Midoriya at the end.

There was a stunned silence as she saw the backyard where her son had a panic attack.

"We don't allow this type of behavior at U.A. No student should feel in danger at the place they learn. You have seen the incident and its quite clear young Bakugo started this conflict. I would like to speak with the Midoriya's alone for a bit. After that they will leave, and we'll talk to the Tetsu family about their sons fights. The white-haired animal principle said with a quite stern voice.

The three teachers looked at Inko and her son as she sat down.

Vlad stepped up first and spoke in a gentle tone that didn't match his buff body.

"I want you to know that young Izuku is in no danger of being expelled. Like we said Bakugo clearly fired the first shots. Many students saw it happen and quite frankly Izuku has punished himself more than we ever could."

Nezu nodded remembering when the green haired boy was brought into his office while Bakugo was unconscious. The kid was a complete mess crying openly and rocking himself back and forth curled in a little ball. Mumbling how awful he was and seemingly…talking to someone? Most likely himself.

"He will return to his studies and the teachers will keep a careful eye to make sure no one bullies him again. On behalf of U.A. we apologize for allowing this to happen." Nezu continued

He then got up from his desk and with the other two teachers bowed in apology.

"We'll I'll be sure to talk to Izuku about this once we get home. Thank you for your help and I apologize as well for all the trouble." Inko said getting up and trying to think about what to do now.

"One moment. We aren't finished yet." Said Aizawa who was mostly quite till now.

He had kept his eye on Bakugo from the start of the day. Mostly since the blonde was hard to ignore with him trying to pick a fight with his classmate Iida and bragging to the others about his quirk during the fitness test. As well as the glare he gave Uraraka when she got a better score than him on the softball throwing test. Like he couldn't believe she would dare to top him. The incident with Midoriya was the final straw and Shouta had concluded one thing.

"Your files show your son has been bullied before, hasn't he?" The man with messy hair asked.

Midoriya was dead quiet as he trembled even more. His entire body shook, and he tried talking his mouth forming words, but no sounds coming out of it. Eventually he was able to look up and say one word in a voice that sounded…off.

**"Yes"**

The boy immediately clapped his hands over his mouth with an expression of shock. Not believing what his other half had made him say.

Aizawa nodded ,his thoughts confirmed. "I see. How long has this been going on?"

Midoriya was physically shaking and seemed to be struggling with himself. Inko looked with open worry. She had long had her suspicions about who bullied her son but had no confirmation from him as well as Izuku always denying he was being bullied despite the bruises and burns he came home with. It felt like a brick wall between her and her son was being broken and she was seeing everything bad and nasty on the other side.

Vlad was watching his newest student tremble and trying to mouth words as well. It looked like he was struggling against invisible chains. He knelt down next to the boy and spoke to him. "It's okay Midoriya. You won't be hurt, and no one will be harmed."

_"Poor kids probably fighting years of bullying."_ Vlad thought with sadness not knowing the war being waged inside him.

_"Venom we can't tell them about Kacchan ! We'll ruin his hero career forever."_

**"Kid we are not letting this unhealthy cycle continue. It's best to tell the truth or else we won't be able to grow. You can be mad, but this is what's best for us."**

_"But Kacchans our friend! We can't sabotage his career like this! It's our fault since we weren't able to get through to him and get him to stop bullying us!_

**"No. He is not your friend. Friends don't treat each other like that. You have Stockholm syndrome. You think you can reform him like Peter did with Flash Thompson, but Flash grew up in a bad neighborhood with parents that didn't care about him. He had a bad life. That Bakugo kid is just spoiled rotten from his power.**

_"But people can change! Damn it! What heroes are we that can't help our oldest friend!"_

**"Do friends tell you to commit suicide? Do friends scream about how worthless you are after you save their lives? Do friends burn your stuff? burn you with their quirks just enough to hurt you, but not enough to leave proof to parents? Attack you outside school so teachers won't see and not hurt his chances of getting into U.A. Do friends make each other miserable?"**

As Venom said this memories flashed before Izuku's eyes. Years of being belittled and hurt. Of being mocked and being nothing, but Bakugo's whipping boy while the other kids and teachers just watched like it was some sick show.

The anger he felt before was back building up again like a fire growing. He got madder the more Venom made him remember.

**"How many years have you had to deal with this? How many were you just a victim? How many years did no one bother to help you?!**" The Symbiote practically roared in his head.

"Ten years. Ten years! Ten God damn years since daycare! five years and nobody gave a crap! All because I was quirkless and the others with their quirks could do no wrong! And I was just worthless Deku for five whole years! No teachers cared to stop him, no kids stood up to him, no adults helped for five whole years." The boy screamed in a choked voice. Tears of anger rolling down his face. As he heaved in deep breaths, he realized something.

He was standing from his chair and had screamed all of those words out loud.

**"Ha. Knew that would work."** Venom chuckled happily.

There was a stunned silence as he realized what he had done. He then felt something from his side and realized his mother had gotten up from her chair and was hugging him with tears in her eyes. He calmed down and soon Nezu spoke.

"This obviously is a much bigger issue than we thought. Hound dog ,I believe you have heard everything."

"Yes I'll be looking into the history of all three kids involved to get a good idea and if anyone has a history like this it will be reported and worse case they will be expelled I will-"

"Please don't expel him!'' exclaimed Midoriya with his usual look of wordiness. "Bakugo isn't evil. He's just spoiled rotten. He can be a good hero. That ego of his just needs to be dragged through the dirt!"

"You make an excellent point young Midoriya. We'll take what you said under advisement and give him a chance. Whether he chooses to change his ways or not is up to him." Nezu said with a smile. Happy with the care the boy was showing.

"That's literally what I was about to say." Hound dog grumbled.

A small chuckled escaped the green haired boy and the mood in the room brightened a bit.

"Young Bakugo will be given his first strike and the teachers will be keeping a much closer eye on him in the future. He still has a chance,. The whit haired mouse said over the phone as they called Bakugos parents and told them of the incident.

"Thank you, sir. We apologize for all the trouble he caused." Mitsuki said over her phone as her son brooded in her room.

* * *

As the meeting went on the two Midoriya's left U.A. Neither really sure what to say after the shocking revelations made. Eventually Inko broke the silence by taking her son in a hug.

"Izuku honey. I know things have been rough now, but we have a fresh start and now without any bad influences we can make things better."

Her son merely smiled and hugged her back. Genuinely believing her this time.

Neither one knowing a girl with brown hair and pink cheeks was outside earlier waiting to see what happened till she had to leave to catch her train.

…..…..

* * *

"Hey! did you hear two kids in the hero course fought and it turned brutal? "

"I heard one of them had to be sent off to the hospital..."

"I heard all of the teachers combine had to pry them off each other…"

"It was that kid with the green hair. That one over there. No, that one..."

"It's always the quiet ones…"

"I heard one of them was the son of a hero and the other was the son of a villain who was put behind bars because of the hero Dad and has sworn revenge."

"That sounds like something from a movie."

Izuku heard all this as he walked through U.A. the next day he heard all the talk about what happened and felt so many eyes on him.

"**Don't pay attention. What happened… well happened and hey at least now you have street cred. No jocks are going to pick on you now huh.** Venom joked.

"I'm just waiting for this day to be over." Izuku mumbled to his other half as went to his classroom.

Only for a stampede of class 1B students to get up from their desk and assault him with questions.

"Midoriya are you okay? What happened?

"Did you really get into a fight?"

"Did you send a guy to the hospital?"

"Who was that guy who attacked you?"

"EVERYONE BACK OFF! GIVE THE GUY SOME SPACE!" Came the authoritative shout of the orange haired girl named Kendo. She took Midoriya by the arm and steered him away from the crowd making them disperse. Awase and Tetsu came over to his desk and sat next to him on his left while Kendo was on the right.

"Sorry for dragging you. I thought a quieter approach would help." She apologized as he sat

"You okay ?We saw what happened. We went from being concerned to being scared of you to wanting to hug you in 10 seconds." Awase said recapping what he saw.

"Dude who was that guy?" Tetsutetsu asked as he was involved and fought the blonde dynamite.

"T-That guy's name was Bakugo and w-well… we knew each other in the past and didn't…get along… we'll our moms used to be friends… I-I mean…" Midoriya physically trembled before continued his half speech and mumbled more.

"Hey, it's cool man I get it. Bullies suck. Me and Kendo didn't allow that shit to happen to classmates in our old middle school. We aren't allowing it here." The steel type user said remembering how He , Kendo and, Monoma all went to the same school together.

There were about two kids who tried to bully others. Kendo stopped them herself with her martial arts and talking to the teachers. Tetsu helped by keeping an eye on them and making sure nothing else happened after.

Kendo gave the green haired boy a friendly pat on the back to try and reassure him, but it only made him red and flustered at a girl touching him.

"Everyone take your seats!" Vlad king declared entering the classroom. Everyone sat down as the red man stood in front of them and addressed them.

"As some of you know there was an incident yesterday concerning a fight between two students. I will make it quite clear to everyone hear that bullying will not be allowed at U.A. If anyone hears or see any type of bullying, you report it immediately. I also ask that you leave those involved alone and talk to them as you normally would."

The class nodded at what he said .Though a few heads kept turning toward Midoriya. One blonde haired grey eyed boy in particular.

"Tetsu Tetsu what you did was heroic. Standing up and defending someone else is the essence of being a hero. Though next time get a teacher to help instead of taking things into your own hands." The white-haired man continued as the silver boy brightened up.

"Now for roll call then we can move toward the quirk assessment test."

…..…..

* * *

"Here at U.A we train heroes to be the top of their game and produce the best out there. These test give us teachers an idea of what we were working with. You will be allowed to use your quirks, so we know your limits. There will be a total of eight test" Their teacher told them as they stood outside the courtyard in their uniforms.

"**We totally got this."** Venom told Izuku as they were listening. The green bean smiled. It was nice to have a reassuring voice to help him

"Now SOME teachers out there would make you do this on the first day and expel you if you fail, but I believe students must be given care to grow." As he said this Izuku noticed his teacher cast a brief glare at the section of the building where class 1A was located. The students were all excited.

"This is going to be fun."

"Using our quirks that's what this is all about."

These were all words voiced by their classmates until Vlad gave them a harsh glare.

"Fun huh?" He said getting angrier. "In case you haven't realized this world is full of heroes. Not all men are created equal. So why should you be special."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the crowd.

"You'll be competing not with just villains, but other heroes as well. You first years will be competing with students from other classes like class 1-A. If you allow yourselves to be distracted, then you will never be able to reach the top. And many of you want to be the best. DON'T YOU?" he yelled the last line getting a collective "Yes sir." From his students.

"He's harsh, but right." Kendo said with a sigh.

"In our world we must live to prove ourselves. Especially to those beneath us." Monoma said with an air of a person giving a lecture.

"Let the test begin."

**50-meter dash**

The students lined up in pairs of two. Izuku was eager to see what quirks his classmates had. The first two were Monoma and the blonde girl named Poni Tsunotori. As the starting sound went off Monoma tapped the girls hair from behind as she ran forward. His body grew hooves and horns as well and ran almost as fast as her. They were clocked with Poni at 4.7 seconds and Monoma clocked at 4.8 seconds.

"My quirk is the most adaptable one here." He told the crowd of students laughing at the awed looks on their faces.

The rest went up as well and our green spider saw that some like Poni had a quirk that made them naturally good at running and some like Shoda were at a serious disadvantage.

When Midoriya's turn came up he was running next to Kendo who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Good luck."

"Y-yeah you too,"

"You got this Midoriya !" Tetsu Tetsu yelled out as they got into position.

"Someone's playing favorites." Awase teased.

"You saw what happened yesterday. That guy obviously had been through hell in his old school. Probably could use a friend or two." The steel type user said remembering the scared look on the boy's face when the teachers dragged him away.

Yeah…That nervous stutter came from somewhere. If I see that blonde jerk again, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." The headband wearing boy commented.

"Ready set go!" commented the robot.

Kendo grew her fist to a large size. She slammed them to the ground and used them as launchers propelled herself forward. Running the rest of the way.

"Okay, symbiote covering just my legs." Midoriya thought as the black ooze came out from his shoes and covered his whole legs. He ran forward with and halfway shot two webs from both his hands and slingshot himself to the end. Beating kendo by a head.

"4.10 seconds."

"4.11 seconds."

As the rest of the students went on Sekijiro watched the green haired boy be congratulated by the others and smiled as the test continued.

**Grip strength test.**

"Okay Venom cover just my arm." The boy thought as the black substance covered just his right arm. They grabed the device and gave it a squeeze till they heard a crack and realized with horror they had crushed the handle of the device. The screen displayed his grip strength,

4500 KG

"**Whoopsie our bad." **Venom joked seeing the destroyed device. **"Forgot our max strength is 20 tons."**

"Twenty tons! That's insane!" The green boy muttered panicking at what just happened.

"**Relax you've only just got me a few months. I'd say our max strength is 5 tons. 7 at most."**

"That's still ridiculous! Why didn't you mention something earlier?" He muttered

As he and the symbiote bickered the other students were noticing and talking to each other about what they saw.

"I thought that kid was a wet noodle. He's doing crazy good in some of these test."

"He must have a transformation quirk. See that black stuff that keeps covering his limbs."

"I thought his quirk was spider ."

"Maybe bugs are secretly badass."

"Maybe he turns into a giant spider monster or something."

"Hope not. That would be terrifying."

"Why does he keep muttering to himself though?"

**Montague to final test: Softball throw.**

The class gathers at the softball area and each await their turn. Kendo got the best score by far with her hands and everyone else were going up. Soon enough Midoriya's turn came up.

"Our teacher is watching us." He muttered to Venom.

"**I'm pretty sure that's his job. To watch his students during tests."**

" He's been watching us since the first tests. I think he's suspicious about my quirk. I can't explain that I have an alien in my body."

"**The just do something that'll distract him. Or be more like a spider."**

The boy took the softball and shot a strand of webbing on it and swirling his arm around he slingshot the ball into the distance.

"Creative" Sekijirou commented as he showed the result. It was 350 meters.

After everyone else went they all got together and were given the final result of their tests.

"These results are cumulative from each test. These will give you an idea of where you stand with your class and how much you need to improve." He said as he brought up the results and the class rankings.

"Holy cow! we got third place! How on earth did that happen?" Midoriya yelled out with shock.

"Looks like someone had high expectations of himself. A real bragger." Kendo joked as all of class 1B laughed at Midoriya's freak out over his high rank.

"**You have Spiderman's body including his physical strength and endurance**

Kendo had gotten first thanks to years of martial arts training.

Shisada had gotten second with his beast like strength and agility.

Our green spider was third.

"Now this shows where everyone stands quirk wise. I want you to look at it and think of where you can improve. We still have yet to see who is ranked academic wise as well. I also want you to know you can still change things and your rank if you push yourself. I can teach you how, but you're the ones that have to choose to put in the work." Vlad said as the training ended.

The students cleared out and changed back into their uniforms to continue classes. As the day ended and the green haired boy walked down the halls, he felt a pair of eyes on him.

"**Spider sense isn't going off. So not a threat."**

"Yeah, but what is it then?"

"Excuse me." said a voice from behind

The green haired boy felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped turning around to see the blonde-haired boy with grey eyes. He had a hand on his hip and behind him were two classmates. The one who looked like a Mantis and the large yellow one with a head that looked like a glue dispenser.

"Midoriya right? I don't think we've been formally introduced. My name's Neito Monoma. Perhaps you've heard of my family? Monoma Medical. My father's been supplying the hero industry with Medical supplies and hospital for nearly a decade."

"Wow! I had no idea someone like you was in the same class as me!"

The blonde boy merely chuckled and put a hand on Midoriya's shoulder and walked with him. His lackeys following right behind him. "You flatter me, but I actually wanted to talk about you."

"Oh? M-Me?"

"**Not getting anything dangerous, but I'm definitely getting a Draco Malfoy vibe from him."**

"I was there yesterday and saw what happened. That class 1A boy who screamed at you and when you defended yourself by talking, he grabbed you and shoved you to the ground. Brave Tetstetsu defended you and you had to stop that jerk from hurting your friend. I could tell you've had to deal with him that a while." The boy continued as they walked

"I find it disgusting how someone like that is allowed in Class 1A, but noble people like us are seen as B class because were not as strong. I want you to know if you ever need a hand I or any of our classmates would be happy to help."

"**Ah. I see his game. Be the benevolent leader to the weaklings while have the strong be his lieutenants. He's probably trying to recruit us into his hierarchy."**

"_The worst part is that I kinda agree with him"_

"Some of us are getting together to get something to eat and I'd love if you could join us."

"O-oh I'm sorry Monoma I promised my Mom I'd get home after school since were having dinner with some friends from work. Thank you for the offer. I'd love to hang out another day if that's okay."

For a split second the blonde boys smile vanished and adopted a look like he was studying our spider boy like he was a puzzle, but quickly returned to its kind smile. If Midoriya didn't have symbiote enhanced sight, he might have missed it.

"I see. I should apologize as well for inviting you out of the blue when you might already have plans. I'll be sure to invite you next time in advance so we can get together. If you excuse me my parents already have a car outside waiting for me. Come on guys let's go.

The rich boy said as he and his group left. He waved goodbye to our green haired protagonist as they went to a fancy black car waiting for them outside the school. The driver opened the door for them as they got in and drove off. Once they were out of sight Midoriya let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Glad I didn't lie. I'm pretty sure the only reason things didn't go bad was because it was true."

His mother's co-worker Sachi who was in the same department was coming over to celebrate his enrollment. His mom was trying to make new friends since things were awkward with the Bakugos.

"**Last time I felt that tense I was in Peter and Norman Osborn was grilling us for details about Spiderman."**

"Hey! Wait up you!" a voice called out making the boy turn around.

The girl name Uraraka was running over to them.

"Hey Izuku, right or is it Deku?

"It's I-Izuku. Bakugo calls me that to make fun of me. It means can't do anything."

"Oh, I'm sorry I just heard him call you that and thought it was a nickname. I think it sounds nice though like it means Can do anything."

"Thanks , but I prefer just Isu. My friends call me Isu. Or they would if I have any." Midoriya joked. He would usually love it if a girl called him Deku with affection, but he remembered what his mom said about a fresh start and decided he didn't need that nickname anymore.

"Well Isu I'm happy you want to be friends. I saw that fight with that Bakugo guy and I was supper worried about you. What happened?"

"M-Me and Bakugo have bad history. They didn't expel me, but We both got warnings."The boy got a bit more nervous and fidgeted more and more when talking about the was noticed by the gravity girl.

"Hey we don't have to talk about that! Are you taking the o nine train too? We have the same routes lets walk together." The girl said changing the conversation and grabbing the boy by his arm as they left campus.

"So where are you from? How are things in your class? Is your teacher as scary as mine is?..." As the green boy blushed at the contact Uraraka kept up small talk as they took the train back home and soon learned more about each other.

"**This is quite the interesting development…"** Venom chuckled as the boy talked to the girl about his life.


	7. Hero training

**Alright people time for the next chapter. For those of you confused by any changes. I was having a problem with the grammar format for the chapters and had to replace it. Which is why it was different titled chapter 6 instead of what it was. For the chapter just know the all caps bold talk is All Might in his hero form. Regular bold is Venom talking. I'm also going to make these authors notes shorter. Now let's get on with the show.**

* * *

"Oh, I heard about Mount Lady stopping that robbery on the news too. She's pretty cool, but Thirteen is my favorite hero." Ochako said as she chewed her sandwich on the train ride,

Ever since finding out she and Midoriya had the same routes back home the gravity girl would meet with him and chat with him before and after school. They were right now on their way to U.A. for a new day and as they conversed about what they saw on the news and soon started talking about heroes. The green haired boy was happy to talk about his favorite subject.

"Who's your favorite hero Midoriya?" the bouncy girl asked

"W-well it used to be All Might, but now it's Spiderman." The green spider said. His love of All Might had died long ago and was replaced with adoration of the amazing heroes Venom told him about.

"Oh, is he a new hero? I haven't heard about him before."

"T-The opposite actually. H-He was actually one of the first heroes in the golden age to emerge. Everyone called him a menace for his vigilantism, but now in America he's a household name." the boy said his confidence rising as he got to talk about his favorite thing. "I also like him since our quirks are alike."

"Oh, what's your quirk again? I never had a chance to ask."

"I-Its spider. I can do anything a spider can."

"Like that Black spider guy in Musutafu."

"O-oh y-yeah I heard about him." The boy was now trembling a little. He had kept his identity as the vigilante a secret from everybody and was planning on stopping once he got into U.A since he didn't need to train and would let it be forgotten, but apparently people talk about his alter ego more than he thought they would...

"**Just keep it cool. No one knows and we haven't done it in a while." **Venom soothed the nervous boy.

"Yeah he seems cool, but I don't know about the whole breaking the law thing." Uraraka commented. "Not to mention the whole spider outfit makes him look scary and creepy when he crawls on walls."

She then saw the way the boy looked when she talked about the spiders quirk and realized she probably made him feel bad since he had a similar quirk.

"O-Oh I mean just because he does bad things doesn't mean everyone with a spider quirk is bad like you said. I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like I was bashing you."

"I-Its f-fine I was just lost in thought is all. So how have things been in for you in class?" The boy asked trying to change the subject. He was a little sad she didn't like his alter ego but wouldn't let it control him. He wasn't going to be the black spider much longer anyway.

"**Nice subject change. No eyebrows raised or anything." **Venom commentated.

"I'm trying Here." Midoriya mumbled to his other half.

"Oh, things have been amazing! We had hero course training with All Might and things were crazy. There was this guy who froze a whole building. Iida and I were next, and things went okay till…well we got carried away, but things were great!" Uraraka lied having bad memories of when she and Iida were paired against Bakugo and a guy with drills for hands. Bakugo was even angrier than she remembered after watching Todoroki's match and completely destroyed a piece of the building resulting in a lecture from All Might about using explosions in close combat. She figured it would be best not to mention the boy she was certain is a bully to someone she could tell was one of his victims.

This didn't seem to work as the boy got paler and seemed to tremble a little when she mentioned All Might.

"O-Oh All M-Might teaches y-your c-classes that's nice…" he trailed off looking like a man diagnosed with a fatal disease and his time left was five minutes ago.

"_Oh shit! All Might is teaching first years too? I thought someone like him would only teach the third years! What if he sees us and recognizes us? What if he asks us questions? What if we have to explain the symbiote what if…" _The green haired kid thought scared as the two reached U.A.

"**Calm down he probably just teaches the class A hero course students. Even if he doesn't, he probably doesn't remember you. He must meets over thousands of fanboys a day. The odds of him remembering one person is crazy low."**

"I hope your right…" The boy mumbled as he and Uraraka said their goodbye and went to their separate classes.

He got to class 1B and sat down between Komori and Monoma due to Vlad King having them sit alphabetically. This made the green haired boy extremely nervous being between the blonde-haired boy and a girl. One whose haircut reminded him of Uraraka. As they all settled down the bell rang, and they began their first day of Hero basic training.

"**I…AM…HERE!"** yelled a booming voice as All Might the symbol of Peace entered the classroom. **"…COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO."**

The entire class got excited seeing the number one hero was going to teach them in his silver age outfit. They all watched All might stride to a podium with his signature big grin.

"**WELCOME TO THE MOST IMPORTANT CLASS IN U.A HIGH. THINK OF IT AS HEROING ONE-O-ONE . HERE YOU WILL LEARN THE BASICS OF…"**

The big blond man had gone silent and was apparently paused mid speech. He was looking pointedly at the right side of the class. A few looked over to whatever it was he was looking at. All the students on the right side had equally confused looks on their faces.

Except for Midoriya who was hiding his face behind his journal.

"Mr. All Might sir? Are you all right?" Kendo asked raising her hand. A few classmates were impressed by her boldness.

"**UM…YES YOUND ABOUT THAT. ANY WAY WE WILL BE GOING OVER WHAT HEROES DO BEST AND ONE OF THE THINGS HERO DO BEST IS…LOOKING GOOD!"**

The big blonde gestured to the wall that popped open showing the briefcases with the students numbers on it.

"**EACH OF THESE OUTFITS ARE MADE SPECIFICALLY WITH THE INSTRUCTIONS AND DESIGNS YOU WROTE ON YOUR FORMS FOR THE SUPPORT COMPANY GIVEN TO YOU BY U.A. BEFORE THE SEMESTER BEGAN. PUT THESE ON AND MEET ME AT GROUND LETS SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO HEROES!"**

The students got up and followed the number one hero toward their training grounds. Kendo made sure everyone was out before leaving herself and the last person to leave was Midoriya who walked slowly with his head down while clutching his briefcase to his chest. He looked like a man being sent out to the Gallows.

"_The guy must be having some serious nerves." _Kendo thought as she watched him walk.

* * *

The students changed and soon went out into the training field. As they left Midoriya looked at his costume and memories came flashing through him and the symbiote.

Some time ago…

"Congratulations!" yelled out Inko as she pulled a green and white costume with a spider symbol on it out of her bag.

"M-mom what is that?"

"It's your hero costume. I saw some of the sketches you were making and took them and using some money we saved for a rainy day I had your costume made early."

"I can't believe you did this." The green spider said with shock looking over the outfit. It looked just like he designed it.

"Izuku… the truth is years ago when you were quirk less. I said something that I think you might have taken the wrong way." The middle-aged woman frowned as memories surfaced of her clutching her crying son in front of the laptop with the All Might video. It was the worst days of her life as she felt so helpless as a parent unable to do anything for her son.

"I want you to know I'm proud of you. You kept chasing your dream and succeeded with a quirk and everything. I want to show you I support you and I'll be rooting for you from now on with all I have!" she said as Midoriya realized this outfit was more than a gift. It was a peace offering and an apology.

"M-mom I …thank you." He said as he felt the tears hit his eyes.

"**If you don't hug your Mother, I will make you."** The symbiote said. Its voice sounding higher than normal. Like it was touched as well.

Midoriya let out a chocked laugh and hugged his mom with tears in both their eyes. The Venom symbiote smiled to itself as one thing in its hosts life was now fixed and things were getting better for the boy.

Back to the present…

Midoriya stood in a mirror and looked at the outfit. It was dark green with whit lines running through it. The chest had the Venom white spider on it and the face was green with whit orbs for eyes. It also had a mask on the outside with a small speaker on it. The speaker was Venom's idea as Spiderman was a talker and Midoriya's nervous mumbling wouldn't let him be heard well.

"It's nothing fancy, but it's mine and it symbolizes mom's love. How can I not wear it."

As he ran over to catch up with his classmates the Klyntar had other plans.

"**Not bad for a first try, but it needs that special Venom touch."** The symbiote sprouted from his shoes till it spread to his body and modified his suit given it a new look as Midoriya reached his classmates.

"Whoa Midoriya is that you? That suit looks badass!" Awase said as he saw the spider.

The outfit looked just like the original Spiderman's, but instead of red it was green with black web lines on its face, chest, arms, and boots. The blue was replaced with black and the Venom white spider was proudly on its chest. The voice mask was now on the inside of outfit with Venom making it fit comfortably. If it could make the curls fit under the mask the speaker was child's play

(Think Toby McGuire Spiderman only green and black with a big white spider on the chest.)

"T-Thanks. Your outfit looks cool too. Like an armored Ninja." The green boy replied as he looked at it.

Awaze's outfit was dark blue with black highlights and a scarf wrapped around his face along with a steel shield on his chest and a box full of what looked like metal cylinders on his back.

"Thanks, I should have been a bit specific though. I was trying to look a bit more like a knight, but less bulky."

"You guys look awesome!" Yelled out Tetsutetsu as he approached them wearing his outfit that had a military look with the cargo pants and a gray chest piece on the front with a red gen in the middle. Outside the chest harness he was shirtless.

"What's with the whole no shirt thing?" Awase asked.

"Works with my quirk. I can make my body steel like. I actually didn't want any add on clothes because of my quirk, but the company gave me the extra clothes." The steel boy said.

"That chest decoration does look odd." Awase said studying the medal.

"What? No! I meant the pants. I didn't need them, but they insisted."

…

The spider and ninja exchanged looks

"What are you an exhibitionist?!"Awase yelled out loud and the white orbs of Midoriyas mask widened in surprise.

"What no! I just wanted to show off my quirk to make a good impression." His body turned silvery steel as proof. "I want people to see all of me and my quirk and see how manly it makes me!" The silver boy yelled out with a grin."

"If you go without pants, they'll definitely see what makes you a man." Midoriya said bluntly trying his hand at Spiderman quips.

This got a roaring laugh out of Awase that made a few heads in the group look over.

"**FOR THIS EXERCISE WE WILL BE TRAINING IN GROUND BETA. WELL SPLIT INTO TWO TEAMS OF TEAM TO ACT AS HEROES AND THE OTHRS TO ACT AS WILL BE USING BALLOTS TO DETERMIN TEAMS. ANY QUESTIONS?" **All Might asked at the end of his mini speech.

"Yeah what happened to that building over there?" Shoda asked as he pointed to a square building with a giant explosion hole in it, " I thought they repaired this place after the practical exams ?"

"**YES, THEY WAS BY SOMETHING ELSE..." **The large man grimaced having a bad memory of a class earlier.

Flashback…

Bakugo had pulled the pin on the gauntlet collecting his sweat at aimed it directly at Iida as the Ingenium brother ran toward him.

"**YOUNG** **BAKUGO! DON'T! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" **All Might panickily yelled through the intercom.

"He'll be fine as long as he dodges!" Bakugo yelled with a vicious grin. The blonde dynamite had seen the Icy-hot boys quirk in action and was determined to show how strong he was.

The result was not what he intended…

"**YOUNG MAN THAT WAS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND RECKLESS. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOUR CLASSMATE. YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED AND I WILL BE ALERTING YOUR HOMEROOM TEACHER OF THIS BEHAVIOUR."** The hero said having stepped in once the explosion occurred and lectured Bakugo while Iida was being carried away on a stretcher with Uraraka worried about him.

"Oh, come on!" Bakugo screamed as the rest of the class watched in shock at the boy's destruction and amusement at his bad class results.

Back to the present…

"Katski Bakugo…" the green spider muttered.

"How do you know it was him? Tetsutetsu whispered

"I know his explosions by heart after being on the receiving end of them for so long."

"**NOW THE TEAMS WILL BE DETERMINED BY BALLOT. THE FIRST TWO WILL BE… IZUKU MIDORIYA AND PONI TSUNOTORI AS THE HEROES VERSES… ITSUKA KENDO AND TETSUTETSU,TETSUTETSU AS THE VILLAINS. **All Might declared holing up the ballot results.

"_Were first! We're not ready and who is Poni Tsunotori_?" the spider thought panicked and looked around finding himself staring into the large blue eyes of a blonde girl with horns dressed in a Texas style hero outfit.

"Um…Hello…Nice to meet you… I like your Spiderman costume… he was one of my favorite heroes back home…" she said in a broken version of Japanese that sounded like she was testing each word.

"_She's obviously a foreigner. She said Spiderman was from her home country so maybe American_?" The boy thought.

"**I can help. My first hosts were from New York. I can make it, so you speak English and understand it. Just think it and I'll do the rest."**

"_That's great! thanks Venom."_

"I can speak English if your more comfortable with that." The boy said in perfect English with a bit of a New York accent.

The girl brightened up visibly and started talking in an excited southern accent.

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought I was the only English-speaking person at U.A.! I was starting to think it would be a nightmare with no one who I can talk normally too! I came to Japan to make a name for myself and to know my dad's side of the family, but it's been a really hard getting to know a new culture and not to mention-"

"Easy there! Hold your horses...Um no pun intended." The boy said as he accidently said something that might be offensive. "My names Midoriya. I'm from Musutafu and My quirk is Spider. What yours?"

"Tsunotori, but you can call me Poni. In America we call each other by first names. I'm from the U.S. like I said before. Specifically, I'm from Texas. My dad was a Japanese hero and I took part in the exchange program to come here and learn my roots. I also want to be a hero and that led me to U.A. My quirk lets me fire my horns as projectiles."

"Wait you have horn and hooves and your from Texas?" The spider asked and got a nod in return from the girl. He then put up a clenched fist and started shaking dramatically. "Must…resist…cowboy jokes…" He said in an exaggerated fashion.

This got a giggle out of the girl and a genuine smile as the two strode out to the building they were about to enter.

"Any ideas on how we'll win?" she asked as she thought about the fight about to happen.

"I actually have a few ideas…" The boy thought as his analytical side started going through ways to assault the building.

* * *

"So, this is the bomb huh." Kendo asked as gave a gentle chop to it and heard the echo. "Obviously fake. We'll have to be on the defensive for this."

"Yeah, but our backs are to the wall and were too close in. I say we spread out, so we have all bases covered. I'll go out and cover the first levels. You stay and guard the bomb."

"I'm not sure about that we're too spread out." The strawberry blonde argued.

"Yeah, but so will the enemy. One will have to stay and fight me while the other goes after you." The steel boy argued already walking out the door.

She blinked in surprise at the reply "That's actually pretty smart of you."

"Hell yeah! Divide and conquer! Yah!" he yelled charging straight into the door in his steel form crushing while his yelling was heard down the hall.

"Spoke to soon…" She said with a sigh

* * *

The spider and the cowgirl had snuck into the window skipping the floors and reaching the 5th floor. They used a combo of Midoriyas webbing and Poni's horns to get to the top. As they walked through the corridors they went over the strategy.

"We just have to split them up. I'll take the first we run into then you get the bomb. Your horn cannons are way better at long range and your faster." The emerald boy said as surprisingly (to him)the blonde girl listened with genuine interest. They snuck around till they reached a corridor on the right . Midoriya's spider sense went off just as they got near. "Look out !" he yelled grabbing her and pulling her out of the way as they dodged a silver fists.

"Hah! Surprise attack buddy!" Tetsutetsu yelled as he started swinging his fist charging at them.

Poni tried shooting her horns at him, but they bounced off his metal skin.

"That's not working! Go on ahead! My Spiderman style is perfect for this! You get the bomb and win this thing." He yelled as he started dodging the silver boys fist.

"Okay! You be careful Spiderman. I'll get us the victory!" she called out as she ran.

"What are you guys saying?" the silver boy yelled as she ran. He tried to stop the girl only for the black webs of a spider to yank him back.

"Sorry, but if you want a girlfriend you have to be less aggressive. Try online dating" He said in a traditional jokey fashion for a spider hero.

The silver boy got up and started swinging as the emerald boy,using his symbiote enhanced senses dodged each one as if they were in slow motion.

"Missed. Missed again. Strike three you're out!" the commentary continued as the boy used his reflexes to jump on the walls and dodged in the forms of flip and jumps. Even being behind his opponent a few times.

…elsewhere in the viewing room.

"Whoa check out the Spiderman! He's dodging them at superspeed!"

All of their classmates in the viewing room saw on the monitors how Tetsutetsu was throwing one fist after another and the green arachnid was moving at speeds that made the camera show him as a green blur.

"**HMMM…" **All Might hummed as he watched the green boy on the screen with an intense interest while thinking to himself. **"**_How is that boy here? Did he lie to me? He didn't seem the type. It must be something else…"_

Back to the fight…

"**We really got lucky. Colossus junior here is the perfect opponent for us." **The symbiote commentated as they dodged and weaved.

"Yeah our fighting style is perfect for this fight, but let's finish up and help Poni." The green bean mumbled to his other half as they fired their webs at Tetstetsu bounding him up and left to help their teammate.

"Darn it! "he heard his opponent yell as he ran to catch up.

When he got there, he found an interesting sight. Poni's face was screwed into what could be described as adorable frustration. Her horns were scattered on the floor as kendo was batting them away with her large fist. Poni was trying to run around her, but Kendo was being too sharp and on her guard. They had reached a stalemate that the spider was happy to help fix.

"Well ,well, well looks like things are really getting out of hand Poni" He yelled out as he swung into the room getting an eye roll from the blonde.

"I'm trying, but she's too good at shielding herself with her hands." The cowgirl yelled out.

"Then lets change this game." The boy said shooting his webs at Kendo's hands hoping to restrain them, but it only covered them and at best kept her from spreading her fingers.

"What language are you two speaking? I have no idea what you're going on about. "The martial arts girl said as she kept both eyes on her opponents.

"What does she mean by that?" The spider asked.

"OMG we've been speaking English this whole time!" Poni yelled back not believing it herself.

"**Whoops our bad. Forgot to turn it off."**

"Wait! We can use this!" the spider said having an idea. "I'll web myself as a slingshot and launch at her making her go defensive. You use us as a launching point and go to the bomb.

"Got it!" the hooved girl yelled out.

"Here we go." The boy said as he shot two web lines at either side of Kendo and jumped into the air retracting them as he slingshot toward her with his legs out like a kick.

Kendo instinctively used her large fists to cover her as she felt his legs hit and she buckled under the weight of a human on her hands. As she tried getting up with the spider on her she shrunk her hands and was about to roll out of the way when she heard the spider yell out one word

"Now!"

She saw a flash of blonde as Poni jumped up and landed on the green spider's back before jumping again. A separate set of horns went on her back to propel herself. She spread her arms wide and made a full body hug with the bomb.

"Got it !"she yelled as the alarm went off signaling the match was over.

"**THE INDOOR COMBAT TRAINING IS HERO TEAM WINS!"** All Might blared through the speakers.

* * *

"**CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHO THE MVP OF THIS BATTLE WAS?" **All Might asked the crowd in the observation room as the four came back in.

Midoriya was in higher spirits than he'd been in a long time. The white spider eyes were up in a happy fashion. Poni was grinning ear to ear bouncing on the spot. Kendo had an embarrassed look with a smile as she rubbed the back of her head. Tetsutetsu was okay, but a little relieved to be out of the webbing.

Though the panicked look on his face when Midoriya told him the webbing would last two hours before releasing him was priceless.

Monama wearing a tuxedo with several pocket watches on his hip raised his hand. "It was obviously Midoriya right sir?"

All Might gave him a thumbs up. "**IT WAS." **(Midoriya's eyes were wide at what he heard.) "**CAN YOU GIVE AN EXPLANATION?"**

"Midoriya was able to accurately use his and his partners quirks to their advantage. He chose to fight Tetsutetsu due to his style and speed being a good match. He and Poni also spoke in English. Meaning their enemy couldn't understand them. He also used himself as a distraction while Poni scored the victory. He knew what to do and how to use his teams talents to the best advantage. Poni was too reliant on him and couldn't beat Kendo by herself. Tetsutetsu had a good strategy but was too hotheaded. Kendo was fine on defensive but couldn't handle two opponents at once.

"Yeah , I kind of knew it was over when it was two on one. I was trying to outlast you guys with the timer, but that didn't work out well." Kendo said trying to be upbeat after her loss.

All Might looked a bit surprised but corrected himself "** T-THAT WAS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO WERE A FEW POINTS YOU MISSED,BUT OVERALL GOOD JOB!"**

"When it comes to being a hero you must analyze and judge the strengths and weaknesses of those around you. To better understand where you and others stand so you can accurately use those talents in the field." Monoma explained with an air of confidence.

"**The boy may act arrogant, but he's smart and good at reading people. If being a hero fails, he'd be a great politician."** Venom whispered to his host.

"Oh my god. I've seen him for like two days and I can totally see him as a politician." The boy muttered while smirking under his mask. Trying not to giggle at the symbiotes comment.

Then a bunch of students went over to him

"We saw the fight and you had crazy good reflexes do you do martial arts?" a boy with black hair and a ponytail asked.

"Yeah it was like watching an actual Spiderman movie." A boy with a speech bubble for a head said.

A girl with dark green hair in a seaweed like pattern came up as well. "You sure as hell made aluminum foil there look like a slow idiot."

"Hey! I heard that!" yelled Tetsutetsu as the rest of the class chuckled.

Midoriya physically flinched backing away at all the attention he was getting.

"**NOW THAT THE FIRST ROUND IS DONE LETS CONTINUE WITH THE NEXT!"**

The next round continued with Monoma and the boy with brown hair and oval eyes vs a girl with long green vines for hair and the girl with a brown bob cut covering her eyes the Midoriya sat next to. The two girls had combined their quirks to turn the building into a garden, but Monoma had been smart and had covered his and his partner's face with handkerchiefs to protect them from the mushrooms and using Monoma's copy boxed the girls in with air shields.

Throughout the whole viewing Midoriya watch with interest and produced his notebook from seemingly nowhere and was taking as many notes as he can. His symbiote speed helping take notes faster than ever. The whole time muttering to both himself and the symbiote as it gave its opinion and comparison to other people it encountered over the years with powers like the ones they were seeing.

The whole class heard his mumble storm as he wrote and although they were a little uncomfortable, they had just saw him win the trial and decided to just go with it.

Poni in particular had stayed by Midoriyas side and watched him writing. Reading some of his notes and giggling at his drawings. The only reason the boy wasn't panicking from being so close to a girl because he was so engrossed in his notes.

Soon enough all of his classmates went through their trials and the class ended with the boy feeling like he needed a new notebook for all the information he had collected.

"**THAT'S A WRAP! YOU ALL DID WONDEFUL AND WE DIDN'T HAVE ANY MAJOR INJURIES UNLIKE THE LAST CLASS. YOU SHOULD BE PROUD! EXCELLENT FIRST DAY OF TRAINING ALL AROUND!"** All Might told the students at the end of the class.

"We'll what do you expect from superior people like me?" Monoma boasted

"He meant all of us idiot" Kendo snarked as she gave the blonde a lighthearted chop to the head. Not enough to hurt, but enough to get his attention.

"**YOU KIDS GET CHANGED IN THE YOU CAN GET BACK TO CLASS.I'LL BE SURE TO TELL YOUR TEACHER ABOUT YOUR STELLAR PREFORMANCE.** "All might told them as they went back to campus.

Midoriya was falling behind the class slowly going over all he'd learned today. He had taken off his mask and wiping his brow as he went over his notes one last time as he followed his classmates and even possible… dare he say the word…friends. He stopped once he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Looking up the blonde hero was looking at him with his signature grin.

"**THOSE WERE SOME MOVES BACK There. TO SAY I WAS SURPRISED TO SEE YOU HERE AND SEE THAT QUIRK OF YOURS WOULD BE ONE HECK OF AN UNDERSTATEMENT. THOSE MOVES REMINDED ME OF A CERTAIN VIGILANTE IN MUSUTAFU. MEET ME AFTER** **SCHOOL. WE HAVE A LOT TO DISCUSS YOUNG MAN.'' **The large man said as he walked back to U.A. with the rest of the class.

"**Uh-oh…I think he remembers."** The symbiote whispers.

"Oh no…"The green boy whispered to himself as panic started washing over him. He went back to the lockers to change and went to classes mechanically though the entire time he was panicking inwardly with the symbiote trying to calm him down.

"_What's going to happen…is he going to confiscate Venom? Am I going to be expelled? Am I going to a government facility to be experimented on?"_

"**Easy we'll just stay to the cover story about the slime villain making your quirk activate. Worse case we bring up his three-hour problem to keep him in line." **Venom told him

"We. Are. not. Blackmailing. The. Number. One. Hero!" Midoriya whispered harshly to his partner as they listened to present Mic's English lecture.

As the lecture went on the boys mind went back to the past when he met All Might on that rooftop and the words the number one hero said to him.

"_No, I honestly don't think you can be a hero without a quirk...you can become a police officer…it's not bad to have a dream young man but be attainable, realistic…understand." _The skeletal man had said as he left.

"_My hero didn't think I could be a hero even though his own power was a lie." _The boy miserably thought as he remembered when the symbiote had escaped from its holding lab and went on a rampage from having no hosts for so long. How he had saved Bakugo and all the heroes on the scene scolded him for it. "_No one believed in me."_

Then suddenly new images popped in his head. Him as the black spider of Musutafu fighting a group of bank robbers as the heroes were busy, stopping a group of thugs from beating up a homeless man, to helping the little girl with the powerful quirk find her teddy bear before she went on a rampage. All these acts were shown to him by the symbiote.

"**He didn't think so, but WE do, and WE think Izuku Midoriya will be a great Spiderman and if he can't see that then All Might is a fool." **The alien whispered as it made its host feel better pumping happy emotions in him.

"Thanks Venom" The boy mumbled to himself small tears in his eyes.

As he felt this relief, he also felt something…else toward the symbol of peace. It was the same feeling he had when he saw Kacchan and when he fought the blonde. It was the same sadness and fear, but inside it was a bubble of…something else…something…angry. He had spent his whole life being put down for his lack of quirk and he was unhappy about that.

The old Midoriya would have buried those emotions down and never acknowledged them. The _new _Midoriya felt much differently. Not to mention Venom was telling him to be more assertive and making him more critical of others. The boy came to one conclusion.

"_I-no we don't need to explain anything to All Might! He doesn't deserve an explanation! We'll be heroes our way! In fact, I think the Black spider of Musutafu is going to make a few great last appearances! Then All Might will have nothing on us!" _The boy thought anger clouding him

"**Are you sure about that. If he already suspects us won't he be on guard." **The symbiote asked

"_He'll be busy as a U.A. teacher. Beside we got this down. We have the invisibility trick in case things go south and are better at fighting than any of those joke pro heroes. Nothing will go wrong!"_

"**That's not ominous or anything…"**

* * *

"Will Izuku Midoriya please report to All Might's office. I repeat will Izuku Midoriya please report to All Might's office." The speaker announced getting a few people's attention. Two in particular. A certain brown haired pink cheeked girl looked up curiously and an angry blonde boy.

"Shitty Deku? What does All Might want with him?" The boy asked himself.

"**HE IS…NOT HERE!" **The hero said looking around the outside campus for the green haired boy. Completely unaware the boy went invisible and was already changing into his vigilante costume and swinging away from U.A. to begin a patrol.

Soon enough there was a brawl down the next street involving a scorpion themed villain that would get a surprise visit from the Black Spider.


	8. Chase and confrontations

**Yes, I'm alive. Our young spider is going to learn there are consequences to his actions as well as a not so surprising reunion where he'll have to face his demons. We also see how hero society reacts to vigilantes these days. I'm also changing the fight from earlier, It felt so... forced to me .See if you can catch my obvious Boku no hero academia illegals references.**

The city of Musutafu was peaceful as a city in an age of heroes can be. As people walked about there was a commotion in the southern side. Many people screamed and jumped out of the way as a trio of sliding figures were speeding through crowds. The three men were wearing black body suits with white boots and scarfs. The only distinguishable marks between them were the number one, two, and three on each of their heads. As they dashed you could hear them yelling.

"We are the three Sturm und Drung Brothers! And we are making a comeback!" The leader yelled as they performed their routine.

"I flip!"

"I strip!"

"I wear!"

The three men yelled as they went through a crowd of women and stole their underwear and the last member wearing said underwear. The used their quirks to make hasty escape. As they left, they soon found themselves stuck to the ground as the webs of a Spiderman had stopped them in their tracks like a net. The symbiote user in question lands on a lampposts near them.

"Seriously? This is the third time I've had to deal with you perverts. I thought you learned your lesson by now." The boy had encountered the men on two other occasions and they always seemed to bounced back.

"You cannot stop us black spider. We are wolves who prey upon society. We cannot be tamed." The leader with the number one declared with his face kissing the ground via webbing.

"SOOO… stealing women's underwear counts as being wolves? I don't remember in science class wolves being so perverted. Unless you're furies or something."

"We are not furies! We are wild beast not restricted by the cage of society! We cannot be stopped!" The other brother yelled with his legs at an awkward angle.

"Well Mr. predators I think they might beg to differ." The green bean said pointing to the left.

An angry crowd of women who just had their underwear stolen had caught up and were now kicking and wailing on the trio.

"Thake that you perverts!" a woman yelled

"How dare you!" an old lady screeched

"Give me back my boxers jerks!" shouted a man who was in the crowd by sheer unluckiness.

"Looks like my work here is done and look a hero is coming to arrest you guys. Have fun! "the boy called as he swung away.

As he shot into the air via webbings his mind was way more troubled than it should have been for a hero.

"_It's bad enough I'm going to a school where I'll have to dodge Kacchan like the plague, but now I have to hide under All Might's radar. Man, I need a violent criminal to punch in the face." _The boy grumpily thought as negative emotions swirled around in his head.

"**Izuku… we are not sure about going about in our black Spiderman outfit. We only did this as training."** The symbiote whispered **"We get your upset about the whole All Might thing, but we're being a bit reckless doing this in broad daylight."**

"_Now you're the worrying one. With the power you have we can enter the top five heroes list with no problem. No villain or hero can beat us."_

"**Oh great, he's getting a power high like Peter did. When did WE become the voice of reason?" **The symbiote miserably thought to itself as the host who lived without a quirk now had power and was flaunting it.

"Help heroes! "a voice called as the spider swung toward the danger

Sure, enough a large man with ram horns had robbed a store and was running away. As he ran the black spider dropped in front of him holding a web line making the perk abruptly stop.

"Hey, hold this really quick." The boy in black said.

He handed the strand to the confused man. He looked at it for a second before the line went taunt and yanked him into the air. As he soared up our green bean shot webs from his wrist tying him to the wall five feet above the sidewalk.

"Next time just pay for your groceries. Those coupons won't work in prison." He joked leaving the man for the police.

As he swung away a figure with messy black hair, yellow goggles, and white cloths around his neck watched silently from the rooftops. He pulled out a communicator and spoke in it.

"I have visual of the target. Sending coordinates now."

The police department a few days earlier…

The inside of police headquarters was busy with request for help coming through phone lines. Some request were as serious as a shooting and some being small things like a little old lady who lost her dentures. In serious cases there were calls to hero agencies being made for help as well as criminals beings processed. In all the chaos there was a separate wing with conference rooms where ( you guessed it) meetings were being held and one was taking place. There is a sign on the outside to show what the meeting was about. The sign read:

"**Joint meeting on vigilante outbreak and recent villain activity in Musutafu ward"**

The inside was chaotic as over twelve professional heroes were sitting in it. The majority were local heroes such as Kamui woods, Death arms, Ingenium, and Mt. Lady. There were several teachers from U.A there like Eraser head, Midnight, Nezu and Present Mic. The biggest named heroes were two from the top ten being Mirko, and Endeavor. They were sitting in a u shape facing a screen as the chief of police entered the room standing in front to address everyone.

"Thank you all for coming. I know many of you are busy with your schedules as heroes, so we'll waste no time and get to the topic. As you are aware crime has decreased quite a lot in our city, but we have a new problem. A certain spider to be exact."

"You are referring to the vigilante known as the black spider correct." Air Jet asked. His helmet was on, but the rest of his Buster suit was replaced with a business suite.

"Yes. In our hero society there are still those who sometimes take the law into their own hands and becomes heroes without licenses. We call them vigilante as they are operating outside of the law."

"The original heroes from the golden age where actual vigilantes till the second superhero registration act officially recognized them as government agents. Due to that many self-named heroes who couldn't make the cut into the hero course use that as an excuse to behave as a vigilante since heroes started as such." Midnight spoke up.

"I expect no less from our excellent history teacher." Nezu said. He was sitting on a few pillows to be on eye level "Though I wonder if you wanted a few pros to catch a vigilante why all of us?"

"Our principle is right! This group you've gotten together is completely stacked! All this for one guy in a costume of some American hero from long ago?" Present Mic called out. Eraser head next to him cringing at the loudness of his voice.

"I can answer that." Detective Tsukauchi said as he entered the room with papers in hand. He was known to the hero community as the liaison between authorities and All might, but he was also an officer and lately the police were busy as they could be.

"We have had vigilantes in the past such as minor concerned citizens playing dress up like The Cruller, Pop step, and Knuckleduster." The detective lied seeing as he couldn't talk about how valuable they were in the Villain factory incident. Not without the vigilantes being arrested.

"But this black spider is much different. He's the loud kind of mysterious that we can't ignore. Over the ten months he's surfaced we had over 85 confirmed sightings of his vigilante activities. These activities included stopping crimes from purse snatchers to a hostage situation. His sightings and times are all over the place due to his quick movements. Though he acts mostly at night were less people can see him. The man has genuine skill that allowed him to defeat 55 villains while avoiding heroes and authorities." As he said this pictures showing the Black Spider in action appeared on the screen behind him. Many were blurry, but were always of him swinging around

"Sounds impressive. After studying the images, it appears his movements and fighting style are an almost perfect replica of the original Spiderman." Cementoss said as he looked over the files being passed around. "This is no regular civilian. The man must have had some sort of training. Perhaps an ex-hero who wants to rebel or was taught by a former pro."

"That's not a crazy idea. We've learned through videos he has a very… interesting philosophy concerning heroes. Believing them to be shadows of the originals from the Golden age and is trying to remind them what it means. Noble, but still doesn't mean he can break the law." Death arms stated as he had heard what happened after the video of the girl with the rampaging quirk.

"Sounds like that creepy guy in Hosu city I've heard about. That one who killed that Hero…" Mount Lady spoke up.

"There is also something else." The chief said as a new image appeared. It was of a fight between a pro and a villain. To the side they saw the blurry outline of a black figure with white eyes on a building nearby. He was holding something in his hands. "We see that the spider has some sort of book he carries with him. Where he keeps it on his person is unknown. He apparently likes to watch fights between Heroes and villains and seemingly writes in it. We also have heard rumors thanks to underground heroes that there is a new group of criminals on the rise led by a young man in black recruiting in mass. We're worried it may be connected."

A tension went up between the group. The question of what info the spider was collecting and if it was for something nefarious hanged heavy in the air. The quiet broken by a loud outburst

"Sounds like the jerk is getting info on heroes so he can fight us! If that creep wants to go toe to toe with a pro so badly, I'll kick his ass and end this!" The rabbit hero Miruko loudly declare cracking her knuckles.

"Hold on before we pass judgement on the guy, we should look at all he's done. The pro hero Ingenium stated. "He's stopped a lot of crime, helped people, and even the villains he's taken down have only a few bruises and were mostly tied up. Maybe he's taken notes to learn from other heroes like a hero course student."

This was met with a few hesitant nods and murmurs from the assembled heroes. Taking this as a cue the older Iida sibling kept going

"I met some vigilantes like The Crawler, and they had good intentions. If he's as skilled as they say, then we should try to turn him to our side and use his talents for good instead of breaking the law. I know for a fact that people can be recruited into hero careers without being in the course."

"There are several bylaws within the second superhero registration that could allow that to happen and the spider being a registered hero would solve things. It depends mostly on who is under that mask ,what his past criminal record is and whether or not he would be cooperative …" The chief said trying to remain neutral and simply stating the facts.

"Excuse me…" said a deep voice that made a few hairs stand on end. The temperature in the room went up a few degrees .They all looked to the end of the table and saw the number two hero Endeavor wearing his signature scowl. "Are you seriously expecting us to reward this illegal behavior."

"W-Well in this day and age we try to look for better ways than just arresting people and it would be better than just locking a guy up in a cell…"The chief protested already nervous.

"Those who use their quirks without licenses are breaking the law and are villains. Last time I checked this rule is still in effect." The red-haired man growled. "I heard the spider has been hanging around U.A more and more. He's getting bolder and I don't want him near the future generation of heroes. If he appears, I'll deal with him any way possible." The man said with a look in his eyes that made it clear if he ran into the black spider there would be NO black spider anymore.

"Speaking as a former vigilante. It would not be wise to go attacking a person trying to be a hero in front of children who want to be heroes." Kamui woods stated giving a small glare to the fire hero. He started as a vigilante in his neighborhood which had few heroes and large crime rates. The association found him and recruited him into the course.

"The man hasn't gone to our school or touched a student, but he's still in the area. I say we start patrolling there since it's his current hunting ground. The Teachers are all Pros and know the area. We'll keep an eye out and if he appears, we'll confront him and bring him in for questioning. What happens next will be up to him." Nezu stated calming the storm.

Everyone nodded with this idea and the police chief spoke "We'll notify the locals cops in the area and tell them to keep a closer eye out. Hopefully, we can deal with this vigilante without a large fight occurring…"

Back to the present with a large fight occurring…

"Alright bug boy! You asked for it! Let's get him Rhino!" A man yelled. He had dark black hair with green tips in a wavy mess. His clothing was a shredded leather jacket with ripped white T-shirt giving the appearance of a typical punk. His bottom half was a green snake tail with his mouth showing fangs and dripping with poison. His companion was a large anthropomorphic Rhinoceros man who judging from how he was lumbering around, his large frame and muscles were his only useful qualities and said companion was swinging at the spider.

"I'll squash bug Miia!" the Rhino man yelled out as he charged forward.

"I really shouldn't have let him watch that anime." The Lamia muttered to himself.

As his large friend charged the spider actually charged straight at him and at the last minute ducked under his legs cartoon style and shot his webbing to the back of said legs. Pulling forward he made the Rhino crash headfirst into a fire hydrant.

"All we need is some sound effects and we can make this a looney tunes cartoon." Midoriya joked as the Rhino groaned. "All this trouble so you two

"I'm going to kick your ass bug!" the angry punk yelled

The green serpent attacked the black arachnid with his tail shooting out like a striking cobra. Midoriya with his new reflexes dodged quite easily and in true Spiderman fashion started heckling and joking at each dodge.

"Missed! Missed again! Wow you are really bad at this! Want to take a break and try again later?" he said as the villain got more and more frustrated.

"Will you just shut up!"

"Aww , but I like talking to you. I feel a real connection since I'm a spider and you're a snake. people always find us creepy and crawly. Though I'm more handsome even with a mask

"**Those fangs of his must give dentist nightmares."** The symbiote commented in Midoriyas head.

"Take my poison spray attack!" The dark green man declared as his mouth opened wide and started spraying venom.

The symbiote boy got it full blast, but as the acid steamed his symbiote absorbed it and the spider just blinked his white cloth eyes. "That's was not the best shower I ever had, not even a minty fresh scent either."

"Shut up! You dam-umph!" he yelled before thick tree branches sprung up out of nowhere and wrapped around him.

"Snake!" The Rhino yelled and charged only to be tied up by the plants as well.

Soon enough they were both tied together looking like Groot had bare hugged them. Soon enough they were incapacitated and from the nearest building the plant themed hero Kamui woods came down and stood right before the spider.

"Got to say this is not how I pictured my first superhero team up , but you have my thanks Mr. Stiff wood." The boy said trying to figure out what was going on.

When Midoriya was training he looked up several heroes for his spiderman style. Kamui Woods was one of them since his fighting was similar.

The pro looked at him and the young man felt like he was under a microscope and soon enough the pro approached him with his mask hiding his face, but his eyes were locked on him with a laser-like focus. Midoriya's spider sense was telling him that this man was getting ready to attack as well as… other things around him?

" You know it's illegal to use a quirk without a license or do you think yourself above that."

"_Oh no! We are going to be arrested! We shouldn't have done this!"_

"**Calm down. We have been in worse situations. We will get you out of here. Just got to work the Spiderman charm."**

"Oh, I admit I'm nothing special. I'm just a guy who likes to help people. You'll be happy to know this is my final run. This itsy-bitsy spider is done climbing the waterspout." The boy joked as he started backing away.

" You say that, but I don't buy it, you-"

"Canyon cannon!" yelled a voice as a large purple, orange, and beige leg came out of nowhere and almost squished them both. Their reflexes let them both jump out of the way and get the villains out of danger.

"Mt. Lady what the hell!" the wooden man yelled.

"What? You were taking too long, and the guy was right there!" the blonde pointed out.

While the two bickered, the spider shot a strand and started to swing away near an alley, only for a large figure with large arms to jump from the shadows and grab his leg as his weight brought them to the ground in the ally.

"where do you think you're going vigilante?" Death arms stated with a grim look and swung the spider back to the ground faster than his reflexes could keep up.

"Okay ,ow…they should call you death throw, ever consider Olympics?"

"Funny guy, we need to talk spider, and this is the perfect spot." The man with yellow tape on his arms and forehead let him get on his feet and to Midoriyas surprise started talking to him while walking back and forth "Don't think we don't appreciate you stopping crime, but you can't change the world like this."

"Is he…?" the boy thought

"…**Giving a lecture?"**

"I know you feel like you're doing good and making a difference, but this isn't the right way. How can people believe in the system if we have guys like you running around. Not to mention due process makes things more complicated with what you do. It's not too late to stop this and who knows, maybe you can become a real hero someday."

The boy in black suddenly started a sarcastic slow clap.

" Great speech, but we're out of time. I'll be heading out! Now you see me! Now you don't!" He said as he turned invisible in front of them.

"He has multiple quirks! Call hound dog and see if we can get a scent!" the branch man said as Midoriya was already getting away. The three heroes spread out and started looking with Kamui spreading his branches to catch his invisible body. Little did they know the invisible boy was crawling up the sides of buildings before getting back down a few block away.

He ran on foot to a restaurant being hosted by a grasshopper man and once in the restroom he turned visible and had the symbiote transform into civilian clothing.

As the heroes ran by looking for the man in the black spiderman outfit they didn't see the young boy with green hair and wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with a white spider on it.

"_That was too easy. They really don't make heroes like they used to." _

"**We normally would fight them like the old days when heroes first meet."**

"_No way in heck." _The green boy shuddered, the very idea of fighting pro heroes was nothing short of blasphemous. "_I already pushed my limits by being a vigilante, something I still have doubts about. Fighting heroes is crossing the line."_

**We hope this taught you be more careful…"**

" _Yeah, I got upset because of All Might. Something I do more and more now. I'm just going to get back home, update my hero analysis notes and forget this whole mess ever…Spider sense!"_

The boy jerked like an invisible wire had pulled him and looked around but saw no danger. His spider sense from the symbiote kept tingling and his eyes were looking everywhere while mumbling to himself.

"I don't get it, is he invisible or someth-AHHHHH!" The boy mumbled before he was grabbed and thrown into the air at a speed his mind couldn't process.

He eventually landed on the ground or more specifically on the rooftop of a building. He instinctively has his symbiote turn into his costume , only to feel a hand grab it and yank it off. The alien suite tried to resist but the grip was too strong. He stood with his fac out and wearing his vigilante suit.

"**It was you all along. I can't believe it was you young Midoriya**." Said a voice that haunted him since that fateful day.

He looked up and there was the number one hero of Japan. His body a mountain of muscles, a red and blue costume with a cape blowing in the wind. His head had bright blonde hair that had two points up. His face and blue eye had a proud smile.

"A-All M-Might" the boy mumbled the fears and ruined dreams coming back full force.

"**I was shocked to see you at U.A. and when I saw your hero costume and abilities, I connected the dots. **He looked down at the fabric in his hands, it was less cloth-like and more like an oily goop that was slipping through his hands** What I don't understand is I thought you were quirk less, did you lie to me?" **

"I-I didn't lie! I was quirk less till something else happened after and everything changed." He didn't know why, but he didn't want to lie to All Might. "This is going to sound crazy, but I was a quirk less person who was chosen for an ancient power that was passed on through the ages by many heroes."

"…**Go on…" **The number one hero said and to the boy's surprise he seemed to paying even more attention.

"O-One of the original heroes from the Golden age was Spiderman, have you heard of him?"

"**I spent many years in America and In New York .There's a statue of him in front of the Daily Bugle."** All might said. He had seen much of America with his friend David Shield and had made his way to New York. The city that was considered "The birthplace of heroes."** "I heard about a few of his crazy adventures.**

"T-Those adventures were more real than w-we all thought. T-The alien symbiote that he had that made h-his black costume was real and survived through the ages to now. T-The slime villain was really the s-symbiote." His stutter was on overload now as he had to explain the craziness of the last few months.

"**Alien symbiote?" **The hero raised an eyebrow. **" Even by my standards-"**

" I-I can prove it! It can remove itself at will, watch!" He willed the symbiote to temporarily leave. His suites wiggled uneasily. "_It'll be okay, All Might won't hurt us."_ The Klyntar obeyed.

The two men saw the suit peel itself off Midoriya and soon enough a black goop with White orbs for eyes manifested itself between them. It was much smaller than its large 'slime villain' look since It had released a lot of energy with Izuku.

All Might stared at it and turned to the boy **" As crazy as it sounds, I believe you, but why be a vigilante?"**

"I-It was training. What b-better way to be a hero and get into U.A. than f-fighting actual bad guys. I want to go to U.A. and be a pro hero and make h-heroes be better like they were before" He said trying to justify his reasons.

The lion of a man sighed **"Your hearts in the right place, but your actions weren't. If this is an alien that your coinhabiting its extremely dangerous to wear it and your vigilante actions are illegal an-"**

"S-Shut up!" the boy yelled out. Not quite believing what he was doing. The old Midoriya would never yell at anyone, let alone All Might, but now with the symbiote fueling his emotions, his frustration, and buried emotions were bursting out. "You don't get to judge me! You crushed my dreams on a roof just like this! You, Bakugo, other kids, adults, even my own mother! None of you believed in me, but here I am in U.A. and stopping actual crime as a hero and you don't get to judge unless you know what it's like to be born quirkless and be chosen for something bigger than you!"

"…**I know what that's like more than you think"** All Might said and seeing the confused look on the boy's face, he held up his hand and continued. **"My real name is Toshinori Yagi and I was born quirkless. Back then it wasn't a big deal, but I was chosen by my mentor Nana Shimura to carry an ancient power called One for All. With it I became the hero I am now. So yes, I know what it's like to be quirkless.**

"Y-you were born quirkless…y-you…" The green boy said as he trembled at the new revelation. A million thoughts going through his head.

"**Yes, and I know the weight of having such burdens on you. To be chosen for great power is no easy thing" **The man nodded** "I actually wanted to see you after our first meeting, but you vanished like a ghost. It's not too late though, you see I wanted to find you to become my successor. You showed a tr-"**

"YOU HYPOCRITIC BASTARD!" Midoriya yelled , throwing his right arm and punched the man in the left side where he knew the wound was. A place he knew would hurt.

The hero doubled over and dissolved into his skinny form in a cloud of steam. His large costume hanged off him like drapes and blood in his mouth.

Izuku punched the Might right out of him.

He looked up and saw the boy , only now his black costume was sprouting little flailing tentacles and seemed to be moving erratically on its own. Like it reflected the chaos in its owners mind. His eyes were wide with sadness and were sprouting tears. He seemed to be trembling with all kinds of emotion.

"All m-m-m-my l-l-life I-I was told No! Th-That I c-c-couldn't be a hero because I was q-quirkless, b-but now your saying y-you w-were quirkless. D-Day in and o-out they t-treated me like garbage! Day in a-and out! They constantly insulted m-me and when th-they didn't they beat a-and burned me! I have the scars to p-prove!" He was moving back and forward, ripping his hair out and shaking his head like it was covered in flies.

"All my life t-they made me feel small and h-hurt me! , Hell they always told m-me how I'm a waste! D-Day in and out! Bastards like Bakugo loved reminding me of my place and even told me to kill myself! That's not counting all the notes and messages left behind!"

He spun around and pointed at the blonde skeleton

"And you were used as THE example! I wanted to be you so bad! And they told me no because I was q-quirkless and a quirkless kid could never be you! a-and now you say you were quirkless!"

The boy stopped and started giggled without realizing it. His giggles soon turned into full blown laughter as he doubled over with tears in his eyes. "T-This is the best joke of them all! I, a quirkless kid battered, beaten, and told to kill myself for being quirkless only for it to turn out you were quirkless all along!" he kneeled down with giggled with tears streaming down his eyes. "No wonder I like being a spiderman ! All my life is just one big joke! All of it1 All of it!"

As he sat there, he felt something, no **someone **wrap his arms around the boy in a thin hug.

All Might was hugging him.

"I'm sorry you had to bear this for so many years. I know you're in pain, but you don't have to be." The skeletal man lifted Midoriyas head gently with his hand till they were looking face to face. "Young man you have the potential to be a great here. So much that I wanted to pick you as a candidate to be have my quirk and be my successor, that's how much potential you have that two ancient powers wanted you."

"A-All Might…" The emerald boy whispered only to be hugged again and whispered to.

"It's okay Midoriya… I am here."


End file.
